Barracuda
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: "I volunteered for the games. I was ready to rip apart and destroy anything in the way of making me a victor and bringing honor to my district. I wasn't supposed to meet you. I wasn't supposed to want you to live, and I wasn't supposed to think of you as an equal." Starts as Peeta/Oc eventual Cato/Oc. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea.**

**'...' stands for a lapse in time.**

**Read and enjoy. Review please.**

* * *

I stared at the stage, my eyes wide as everyone turned to look at me. I no longer played with my long braid, arms falling dead to my side. I couldn't move, my heart pounding way too fast was the only thing I could feel. What?

"Rani Colucci?" The sickeningly sweet Capitol women called again, fake ass purple eyes searching the crowd. Holy fucking shit, this wasn't some nightmare I would wake up from in a cold sweat… This was real. This was the moment every girl and boy in my district feared beyond all else. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father. He stood tall at six three, built like a statue. His brown eyes so dark they almost looked black stared at me, face calm but I could see by the twitch of his hand he wanted to run to me and protect me. He nodded at me and I nodded back. I saw three peacemakers start to come over to me so I quickly moved forward towards the stage. My legs worked practically mechanically as I went through the crowd all dressed in their best. I looked back at every face that stared at me in pity. I heard the cries of my mother in the background but nothing really registered as I stopped beside the women on stage, Marta Mandrake. She looked so out of place with her mint green hair and orange tinted skin. Like walking vomit. I wanted to punch her straight in the throat. She tried to put her hand on my shoulder but I moved away. It'd be her last move if she tried again.

"And the boy tribute this year, Miles Gustin!" I didn't even look as he stood beside me, not wanting to think about how I might have to kill him soon. All I saw was a scrawny kid with dark hair.

The last thing I heard before they removed us from the stage was,

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Fuck." I said under my breath, fists clenched at my side.

...

I hadn't paid much attention to my mentors the whole trip, giving their time to Miles. He needed it a lot more than me. I was older, I was trained. When my father had come to see me he reminded me that I was ready. I was just as ready as any career and more so than all the tributes from other districts. He had said "Better it you, an exceptionally trained girl of eighteen than a defenseless child." The words didn't sting; he was right. Better me than some innocent little girl who had no chance in hell. My mother had sworn at him, asking if he had wanted this to happen. He simply gave me a look, and I saw the tears in those black eyes that he had passed down to me. My father never cried, ever. The tears didn't drop, even as he pulled me close and said "This is not goodbye, this is only a matter of seeing each other later. I love you Rani. Be safe. Be smart. Remember what I've taught you and no matter what, you make it home to your family." My mom stared down at me with her big green eyes, blond hair curled to her waist. She was always the picture of elegance but not now, not as she fell to her knees and cried until her whole body shook. I put both my hands on either side of her powdered face and lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"It's going to be okay. Stay strong, and take care of dad. I'll be home soon enough." That's all I could say before the peacemaker's came in. They didn't dare touch my father or even think of laying a hand on my mother. They were very respected members of the community and my dad would beat the shit out of anyone who even attempted to touch my mother.

"Not my baby! Not my boy!" I caught a glimpse of a thin, brunette woman being hauled away by two peacemakers, pure dread and devastation on her face.

"Leave her be." My father said firmly and they instantly let her drop to the floor where she collapsed to the floor and my mother went to her aid just before my door was shut and all I saw was darkness.

...

My father had been training me since I can even remember in case this day ever came. My mother always said he was crazy, that my name was on in there once and the chances of me being picked were slim to none. I knew she was thankful now, even if her tears wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. But I had no time for tears, I knew what I needed to do and knew that I would do it. I was good with knives. I wasn't bad with a bow, axe, sword or daggers either. I was even more lethal in hand to hand combat. My father was one of the best trainers in all of the districts, readying the career children in the academies for years and then coming back to our district to train me ten times harder. I briefly thought of the basic tactics. No fires, sleep in high places, no alliances with anyone, no attachments, hide as much as I can and kill as much as possible. The last one didn't faze me like it did others, it was kill or be killed, but I wouldn't kill a child. I wasn't going to be that person or have on my mind for the rest of my life. My father had raised me better than that.

Yes, I was ready for this, the fear barely registered anymore. I was not going to disappoint my family. I'd do it for my district. Fuck the damn Capitol. They were all sadistic, power hungry monsters. But I'd play their sick little game and I'd win.

...

I watched the rest of the reaping's with Miles and our mentors. I barely paid attention, not wanting to see the fear in the eyes of my competitors. I had to keep my head in the game. I noticed Miles was shaking, he was weak. I didn't blame him, this wasn't a fucking picnic, but he shouldn't be this obvious. Even in our rooms. There was always eyes in the Capitol my father had said. Miles was going to die. Not by my hands, I'd do my best to never put myself in the situation to kill my own district partner out of respect, but there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't make it past the first three days at most. Poor, sad kid.

...

The parade went by in a blur of lights and cheers. I felt like I didn't even have time to think before they were waxing every inch of my body, covering me in this shit to make my tattoos shimmer and throwing me into the stupid silver electronic themed outfit before pushing me into the chariots. The crowd was frantic, ready for the fresh meat. It made me want to hurl.

"Make them like you. Make them want you to live." My father's words echoed in my head. I smiled and waved, noticing Miles try to follow my lead. They were going crazy for me. I knew my beauty had caught their attention. I wasn't stupid, I knew what a tool it could be. I had a very edgy look that they had never seen in a tribute and with the long lashes and blood red lipstick used to enhance my features, they were already under my spell. I watched the chariot in front of me, a small girl and a huge boy, both dressed in gold armor. Careers I knew, probably had volunteered for this 'Honor'. The boy looked my way as the president spoke. I turned before even glancing at his face, focusing on throwing fake daggers are 'beloved' President. The sick, sadistic bastard…

When we were finally away from the cameras and I could breathe I ripped my lame ass head piece off and threw it. I didn't want to do all this bullshit, I needed to get into the training room and start figuring out my game plan on how to kill and more importantly how to stay alive. As I waited for them to dismiss us I noticed Finnick Odair talking to his tributes. I leaned against the chariot and watched as he coached them, hyping them up. Filling their heads with lies of how great it was to be a Victor. My father had told me the supposed 'Luxury' of being a Victor. You may survive the games but you sell your soul to the devil himself. Once your name was called you're fucked to hell. Finnick finished his speech and turned to catch me watching him. He smiled that alluring grin I'd seen many times on T.V and winked before turning away. When I looked around it seemed many had their eyes on me, tributes and mentors all sizing me up. If any of them knew their shit they'd know my last name and know I wasn't just any tribute.

"They said we can go back to our rooms now." I nodded to Miles, turning away from all the wandering eyes.

...

I scanned over myself in the mirror. My tattoos covered my arms, legs and parts of my back and front. My arms were completely covered in portraits of past victors from my district. My hands were covered from wrist to nail in roses made up of their famous quotes. My favorite being from Helinta Mongross, "I'm not here to kill, I'm here to do what I have to do." I said it to myself lowly as my eyes slid along the small inked words. I think my father only let me get them to have an intimidation factor and it worked. The girl tribute from Six had gone to the complete other side of the hallway this morning to avoid me. Without them I'd look like just another short, pretty girl smiling for the cameras. And I was no Glimmer. They gave me the edge I needed and I intended to use it.

I braided my dark brown hair high and then wrapped it around my head before pinning it. It was many shades darker than my moms' strawberry blond and just a touch lighter than my father's raven locks. I hadn't gotten much from my mother besides her wide hips and height, barely reaching five foot in all. I looked undeniably like my father, high cheek bones, thick lips, olive tanned skin and high arched brows. I shrugged off the thoughts of my parents, reminding myself that I'd be home soon enough. Do what I had to do, make it a quick game.

My stylists had filed my nails to long dangerous points and put red hardening polish over them, saying they wouldn't break for months. They were a last resort but a handy one. I went to the vanity they provided and added my usual makeup, darkened eyebrows, black liner, blood red lips, and long lashes. I added a touch of blush and then pinned up the few strangling hairs covering the back of my neck. I wanted people to see the tattoo there, a large, bold, black '3' representing my district. I began my vigorous stretching routine I did before every training and work out session when Angus knocked.

"Come in." I knew it was him from the one firm knock and the wide shadow below the door. Pay attention to details. Another valuable lesson from my father. He entered and did a brief sweep of the room. I'd made my bed before the Avox could and the walls were set to a starry night.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm ready to get in there. I need to practice up." I replied honestly. He nodded, hands clasped behind his big back. He was a very intimidating man but I refused to let it get to me. Miles practically cowered in his presents.

"Remember you need to intimidate them. Make them not want to hunt you down. Make them want to wait it out till you're weaker. You have to make them hope someone else finishes you off." I nodded, continuing to stretch my arms. He had yet to say anything about his face on my right arm, though I had caught him staring. My other mentor, Melany Ross hadn't paid much attention to me, but focused more on Miles. I was okay with that. Miles needed her help a lot more than I did, and I think she realized that. Melany was on my left arm, close to my elbow, but she hadn't noticed.

"Go get 'em killer." Angus whispered and dismissed me to the training room. I knew he was excited to have me as a tribute, knowing my last name well. When I walked in I barely paid attention to the instructor, too hyped up to get started. My eyes scanned the massive room, seeing lots of individual stations. I made a mental note to go look at the poisonous fruit guide and wildlife survival. Angus had said he figured with the pattern he depicted the arena would be woodland. I had been on many camping trips and was slightly confident but not to the extreme that I didn't want a refresher. I noticed the careers grouped together, even Miles was talking to them. I shook my head and moved to the spear station as soon as we were dismissed, looking to see if my aim was as good as before. I handled the metal with experience, and I wanted everyone to see this. I spun it easily and threw it up with a flick of my wrist before catching it easily with an evil grin. Every moment of the Hunger Games was a show.

"Watch yourself little girl, you might get hurt." I heard a strong voice say from behind me. I didn't look his way, simply aimed and watched as my spear hit the middle target perfectly. Before picking up two more by lifting them with my feet and catching them before throwing them at the two others. Both on point. I smirked triumphantly before turning around to give whoever a glare when I nearly choked on it. He was gorgeous… Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, chiseled, and reeking of arrogant power. It had to be the District Two boy, no one else was big enough… Well maybe the District Eleven boy, but I was already informed from Angus about him and I when I could pull my head away from his face I saw the giant two on his shirt. It took a lot not to just stare, but I remembered where we were and things like lust made your mind weak. I ignored him and quickly walked around him to the knife station. They were my strongest asset and I wanted someone this monstrous to see that. I picked up three and did an easy flip before throwing and a roll before throwing and a behind the back throw. When I took a chance to look I'd nailed them all. As I went to grab more I noticed he was standing beside the rack and smirking at me. He really was beautiful. Dammit, I cannot let my ignorant hormones take over my mind right now. He took a step forward and made it very obvious he had to stare down at me. Bastard.

"District Three, your boy over there has already agreed to join the career alliance. Smart move, he might actually make it to the final five. How about you Three, are you as smart?" He was still hovering over me, trying to use his height to scare me. I let my usual smirk appear on my plump lips, tailing my eyes up and down his enormous physique very obviously. He was prime success of the career academies, maybe even trained by my own father. Yes, he'd defiantly be someone to watch out for. He'd be a strong ally. I'm guessing he was already the top pick to win just from his size and obvious muscles.

But my district weren't career's, and I wasn't about to start being one either. Besides, I know how career's worked, I'd watched the games carefully my entire life, listening intently to all the comments my father made, and I wasn't getting myself drowned or stabbed by my own 'Allies'. We'd be the first to go as soon as we were deemed no longer useful to the pricks. They wanted our knowledge on technology, probably to rig the bombs set under the platforms in case someone took off early, my dad had said they were now talking about their various uses at the academies, but no career would be able to go near one without being blown up. But anyone from my district could. Miles was being completely ignorant. Not to mention I'd gotten a look at the other careers and they did not impress me at all, which I'm guessing is why big foot here was trying to expand his horizons.

"I work alone. Miles is an idiot if he thinks you won't hesitate to slit his throat in his sleep." With that I moved to the sword station without a glance back. I'd done lots of fencing for pure sport, but it may come in handy. I ignored the career boys stare as I went through my fencing training and slashed a few manikins up. They were already worried about my skills. I was more than pleased. I looked over to the obstacle station where a District Twelve boy was failing miserably at climbing the rope bridge. I glanced towards the careers, they were mocking him, looking at him like fresh meat… I turned back to Twelve, he was short for a boy but broad. A lot more built than most you see from the poorest district. He obviously didn't have any balance though. His footing was all wrong and he repeatedly fell before trying again and again. A part of me admired how he tried time and time again even though everyone was making fun of him. I don't know what got into me, maybe his respectable will power regardless of the fact he was at the bottom of this fucked up food chain but I set the sword back on the rack and walked over to ropes. The boy looked at me unsure for a moment. He was almost adorable with his blond hair and blue eyes, those light freckles running across his face. He didn't notice me at first so I watched his form, easily seeing why he was having absolutely no success. After his third fail in my presence he ran his hand through his blond hair, letting out a long breath and then finally realized I was five feet away. I held out my hand.

"Rani Colucci, District Three." I stated. He looked at me oddly for a long minute before hesitantly taking my hand. I pulled him off the ground, ignoring the whispers from around me. I could feel the District Two boy's eyes on my every move, this was good. He would only waste his time if he thought I was competition. Normally careers would use this time purely for intimidation. I was feeling pretty certain he wouldn't attack me in the Bloodbath and risk dying so early.

"Peeta Mellark, District Twelve." He replied, letting go of my hand and standing on his own. I could tell he wasn't very trusting of me and wondered why I'd come over. But just from looking at him I could see that he was different. Scared, worried, jumpy like the rest of them, but he was just… Different… I couldn't think of what it was about him.

"Look Mellark, see you those vicious bastards over there?" I nodded my head toward the careers. He followed my gaze before looking back to me.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, his voice still a bit winded.

"They're looking at you like the last piece of meat. You know what that means? You're going to be a target. Why you ask? Because they take out the easy ones first. I don't know what you're good at, because it's not the ropes. But now would be a good time to make something happen." I explained, trying to keep my voice low.

"Why are you so worried about what they think of me?" He asked auspiciously. I sighed, the fuck if I know kid.

"Look, I'm just saying. I've got a lot of experience with this kind of shit and you're currently getting yourself killed." And with that I walked back to the swords. A moment later I noticed Peeta walk over to the weights, pick up the largest one and throw it an impressive feet, hitting the spear station. So the boy did have some power. I smiled and winked when he looked over at me. The careers were all staring at him in shock, all but the blond boy, he was looking at me. The District Twelve girl was looking at him warily. She'd been on the knot station this whole time… Which meant she was hiding something. Nobody cared that much about knots. I'd have to keep an eye on her. I turned back to Peeta meeting his gaze with a smirk and then went back to my sword work. I had to keep myself on track, warm up my skills before the games. I seen him approach me out of the corner of my eye but I didn't speak.

"Uhm, thank you… For the advice." I nodded as Peeta watched me do my sword drills. I didn't mind an audience, knowing I'd have millions watching soon enough.

"You seem to be able to do about everything in here." He chuckled as I sliced a dummy's head off and then stabbed another right through its core.

"My father has been training me for this since I was six." I stated, noting how close he was. I wasn't afraid of people figuring out who I was. If anything I wanted them to know.

"I- yeah I can tell…" He trailed off. I felt sorry for the boy. He hadn't been prepared for these games, no one in Twelve was as far as I knew and a couple tips couldn't hurt? I mean he wasn't going to survive but at least I could help him surprise a few people and get some respect before he dies. Plus I could use the practice…

"Grab a sword." I ordered, nodding to the rack. He stared at me surprised but at my pointed look, did as I said. He picked it up all wrong but at least his arms didn't wobble from the weight. I showed him how to hold it and a few key pointers. He was a fast learner. Yes, there was defiantly more to Peeta than anyone would ever give him credit for in these games.

...

"Good shit." I smiled an hour later when he finally made contact with my leg. He didn't hurt me but he was getting it.

"Alright!" He laughed. I noticed the District Twelve girl looking at me suspiciously, but I brushed it off. She probably was just looking out for her district partner. I peered over to see Miles at the arrow station with the careers… Why was he being so stupid? He wasn't a career, they'd kill him as soon as they had the chance.

"Where's my fucking knife?" Everyone looked over as the monstrous District Two boy started freaking out, looking from tribute to tribute, before eyeing another boy so deadly it made me practically flinch.

"Did you take it District Six Trash?" He picked the poor boy up by the front of his training shirt. The kid just kept shaking his head. District Two threw him about ten feet, making him hit the weight station with a loud cry.

"You're first on my list bitch." He spat, ignoring the peacemaker's and instructors yelling at him. I heard giggling, and I looked up to see the District Eleven girl hanging from the roof, clutching the boy's knife and trying to contain her laughter. I smiled and winked at her before turning back to Peeta.

"Daggers are too hard to learn in such a short amount of time, but I can teach you how to duck and block them." I stated, going to the dagger and knife station, ignoring the girl career and grabbing the dull ones used for practice.

"Traitor." She glared at me. I just chuckled lowly. Careers were all the same… How boring.

"You better focus on those knives sweetheart if you think you're going to kill me. Because you're on the top of my list." I just smiled sweetly and made my way back to Peeta.

"Rani watch out!" I moved to the left, easily missing the two knives thrown at me.

"Clove! Are you fucking stupid? You could get sent home!" It was the boy career. I looked over my shoulder and winked at her ferocious expression. She growled. How cute.

"How did you know to move to the left?" Peeta asked as I got back to him.

"Always remember your opponent's position. The way they are standing opposed to you determines where their knives, or even where their daggers will shift. I'll explain it all in a moment." He just nodded. I positioned him where I wanted and I did a quick spin, throwing six harmless daggers at him. He looked at me shocked as every one hit his body.

"Now do exactly what I say."

...

Four hours later we were the only ones left in the training room.

"Dammit Peeta, to the right!" I yelled exhausted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting." I just nodded.

"Again." I threw the four at him and then three more. He dodged the first four and then the three.

"Yes!" He cried out happily.

"Hell yeah boy! Good job!" I let him give me a high five.

"Now do yourself a favor, go study the poisons and the edible things found in the woodlands." I said quietly.

"Woodlands? But the arena could be anywhere?" He asked.

"My mentor said he's pretty sure that it's going to be woodlands. Keep that between us though." I stated. He nodded.

"Thank you Rani… I-I don't know what to say." He tried. I just smiled at him, ignoring the part of me that said I may have to kill him…

"Just don't get killed in the Bloodbath Peeta." And I moved to walk away.

"Wait, why, why are you helping me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's good practice for me and it's not fair that some of us are trained and others are practically blind." I tried to explain.

"But why me?" He asked next. I was silent for a moment. Why him? I couldn't really be sure. He was right to ask, most everybody in that room was the same way.

"Because I can see that you've got what it takes. I'll see you later Peeta." And with that I smiled at him and turned away. I'd barely gotten ten feet away when,

"Thought you worked alone Three?" I didn't even turn around when I heard the voice, it was already engraved in my mind.

"What I'm not good enough to talk to but Baker Boy is?" His voice was cold. He must have heard Peeta tell me he worked at his family's bakery.

"You career's and your egos." I laughed. He gripped my wrist from behind and pulled me around to face him. I was flush against his hard chest. I could feel the contact everywhere, it was magnetic.

"You don't want me as an enemy little girl." His glare was deadly. I just did my signature smirk, trying not to let his body affect me. But fuck, I was only human.

"I may be a little girl, but you're acting like a little boy who didn't get enough hugs as a child." I grinned. His hold on my wrist tightened.

"I'm going to kill him right in front of you." He spat before walking past me. I glared at his back and flipped him off, even if he couldn't see it. What was this assholes problem?

"Prick." I growled. He looked back at me but then kept walking… Nice ass.

...

"I'm not an idiot… I just want to stay alive." Miles said as he left the table that night. I watched his retreating figure as he made his way towards the hall and disappeared.

"It might be smart to join the careers. They always win for a reason." Angus added. I gave him a scowl, and he put his hands up.

"Fine, I was simply saying it wasn't the worst idea. I know your father has taught you a great deal."

...

"Rani! Rani!" I looked behind me to see Peeta running my way.

"Sup Peeta boy?" I smiled. He stopped right in front of me, breath heavy from his excitement.

"You got an eleven!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me. He smelled like roses. I let him embrace me for a moment before pulling away.

"Yeah, so did your girl Katniss." I shrugged. My rating didn't mean shit since she'd tied me.

"So what? That's still crazy!" He grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't believe how cute this kid was.

"Peeta you do realize we're enemies right?" I asked after a long moment. His smile quickly deflated.

"I know… I've just never really had a friend before." His voice was small and ashamed. Against my better judgment I pulled him into a hug.

"I will make you one promise. I won't kill you." I stated.

"I won't kill you either." He whispered to me. He was nearly half a foot taller than me I realized as he smiled down at me.

"But if it comes down to both of us somehow?" He asked, eyes wide as we parted. I bit my lip and looked at him for a long moment.

"I guess we figure it out then." I commented. He nodded.

"Okay, we should get back to our rooms, we have that stupid interview." Peeta groaned. I chuckled and nodded.

"See you soon." I called over my shoulder as we headed off in opposite directions. I didn't even notice the blond figure watching us until I was walking past him.

"Christ you are like my fucking stalker." I grumbled as the career came out of his hiding spot.

"Making deals like that aren't smart little girl. Killing is the purpose of this entire game." He frowned.

"Leave me alone. I've got things to do." And I pushed past him.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **

**P.S her name is pronounced 'Rain-ee' in case you weren't sure. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, would love to hear how you like it.**

* * *

"Wow, you look stunning." Angus commented as I walked into our living room after getting done with my stylists. I blushed and thanked the man. I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. He'd chosen a silver gown because of my district. It was cut short in the front and had a long flowing train in the back. It was sleeveless and pushed my big tits up, exposing more than I normally would. All my skin besides my neck and face where covered in small diamond gems sprinkled everywhere. He put my hair in long flowing chocolate locks running down my back. Damn, I did look good… Better than I've ever looked…

"Hey, you're the only girl who's old enough to get those old men stirring. That's not something to ignore Barracuda." Aries, my stylist had said when I'd asked why I was showing so much skin.

"It's time to go Barracuda." I Angus yelled. I nodded but lingered on my reflection for another moment, before following. I wasn't used to looking well… Hot like this. I mean attractive yes, beautiful of course but not… Hot.

"Barracuda? Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I asked Miles as we walked through the hall.

"Caesar called you that at the parade I guess and it seems to be sticking." He shrugged.

All the tributes meant at the back of Caesar's stage, in line of who went first. You could already hear the crowd roaring in excitement. I wasn't actually all that nervous. If anything I felt more confident than ever in my sexy state. Peeta spotted me from the back of the line and eagerly came up to me. Honestly I was a little surprised at how good he looked in his blue suit. Of course I'd noticed his appeal but they had done a great job in highlighting those big blue eyes and making him look like an attractive grown man. Even though I knew he was two years younger than me, he looked like he could take on the world with that slicked back blond hair and form fitting suit. He was going to wow the crowd.

"Wow, you look amazing!" He smiled wide and looked down at the dress and the clear heels that made me look like I was walking on air.

"Thanks darling, so do you." I ran my hand down the arm of the blue material. He blushed tomato red… Too fucking adorable. I couldn't help but lick my lips. His raw innocence drowned me sometimes.

"Hey Baker Boy, get back in line, you're holding us up!" I looked to the career boy again.

"Better listen to Cato boy." One of the peacemakers said. Cato was his name then. Peeta rolled his eyes but squeezed my hand and whispered "Good luck." before heading to his place in the very back. I took my place as well, a little annoyed to be right behind Cato. He turned around as soon as I smiled slightly at Miles. I turned to meet his eyes, watching as he ran them down my body and then back up entirely too obviously. His eyes weren't as blue as Peeta's but a steely grey. Matched his personality well. His stylists had been smart, choosing a black suit with a gold tie and lapel. He looked classically handsome but powerful.

"Couldn't find a bra Barracuda?" He asked before smirking and turning to face front… Asshole… I hope he was the first one killed, though I knew that wasn't going to happen. Caesar came in with his usual introduction, getting the crowd hyped up before Glimmer came onto stage. I rolled my eyes dramatically at her typical girly, Capitol loving, bullshit answers. Did this bimbo even have a fucking brain? I didn't pay attention to the interviews after that, planning my own in my head when Cato was suddenly up and I was next. I listened as he droned on, saying everything the Capitol would like to hear. Kiss ass…

"The ladies in the crowd are going wild for you Cato. You could be the next Finnick Odair. Tell me, is there any special girl here tonight?" The crowd got obnoxiously loud at this. Idiots… Finnick Odair? Really? Bullshit…

"Well actually Caesar there is but she has no idea." And he looked backstage… At me? I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, he wasn't going to say me… He was going to say Glimmer or Clove.

"Oh, please do tell?" Caesar practically begged. No, don't tell… I don't want to hear this ignorant shit.

"The Brunette Barracuda as they like to call her, Rani Colucci from District Three." He exclaimed with a false smile. I looked at the stage in shock, as everyone backstage turned to look at me… What the fuck? And why does that have to be my nick name? Twelve gets 'Girl on Fire' and I get Brunette Barracuda? What a rip off… I try to glare as hard as I can, but a small piece of me is a little intrigued. Fuck, stop being stupid Rani! He's just trying to get in your head and you're letting him!

"Oh my, oh my! Yes, I see that she's defiantly has that sexy mysterious side going on." Caesar fed off Cato's confession.

"Oh I'm well aware. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off her since the parade." Cato playfully winked, making the audience practically drool. Oh what the fuck?

"Well good luck with her and the competition! Cato Everyone!" Cato came walking down, smiling evilly at me. Damn, he looked amazing with that stupid little smirk of his… Fucker…

"You're up next Barracuda." He grinned, hand touching my shoulder and lingering a moment too long before letting it run down my arm and walking away. I just glared at him before turning it into a bright smile as I made my way on stage. The crowd was going crazy as I sat down.

"Well, well, well Miss Brunette Barracuda herself." Caesar smiled. I tried not to roll my eyes at his nickname he'd made for me.

"Caesar." I grinned and the crowd laughed. That wasn't even funny?

"An eleven. How impressive."

"Ehh, yeah, if only the Girl On Fire didn't light it up." I joked, the crowd was eating it up.

"A little resentment there I see?" He commented.

"She has to die just like the rest of them. So maybe hating her is a good thing." It was true, as soon as I saw her score matched mine, I knew she needed to die. I also knew I'd end up having to do it. Hopefully Peeta didn't get bitchy about me calling out his district partner, he had slipped up and said a few things about her and from watching her in the training room I knew what she was hiding. Her eyes were trained on the archery station. She could kill me from a hundred feet away. I'd have to get to her first.

"The mind of a killer!" He growled playfully.

"The mind of a winner." I retorted winking. He laughed joyfully before leaning in.

"I see you've got quite a lot of tattoos." Caesar stated.

"My tattoos are very important to me, my arms are covered by the faces of the victors from my district." I then held up my fingers to my district. Everyone was eating it up.

"That's a beautiful thing Barracuda. What are you going to do if you win the games then?" He smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I already have my face on me." I teased. The crowd chuckled with us.

"Colucci, if I'm not mistaken is there any relation to the great Victor Colucci?" He asked.

"Of course, he's my father." I smiled, wondering what he was thinking of me back home.

"Wow, I'd say that's almost cheating. He's trained many of the greats. As he taken his job home and trained you as well Barracuda?" He fished. I grinned a little menacingly before answering.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll all just have to wait and see." His eyes lit up at my answer.

"Oh how mysterious… Speaking of Mysterious," He eyed me now, crossing his legs, and I knew what was coming next immediately.

"So what about this confession of Cato's?" He asked next. I looked backstage and meant Cato's crystal orbs. His smile was completely fake, I saw the menacing look in his eyes. He expected me to play along.

"Well, he's not exactly number one of my hit list but I'm not interested. Honestly I've been into someone else since." I smiled playfully at the crowd. This was going to blow some minds.

"Oh my, who could that be?" Caesar was in his glory. Not one but two fake confessions of love.

"Well, there's this gorgeous boy from District Twelve and he's just so innocent. I love to spoil innocence." The crowd started going wild, even more so than at Cato's confession. Take that attention whore!

"Peeta Mellark you mean? Oh my does this poor boy know he's your prey?" Caesar squealed like a child.

"If he didn't, he does now." I smiled widely. Peeta was back there freaking out; I already knew.

"Well that is all the time we have left. Thank you so much! Rani, the Brunette Barracuda herself everyone!" I blew a kiss at the audience and walked backstage as Miles came up for his turn, giving me an odd look. I barely noticed as I grinned at a furious Cato.

"Moving up on my list everyday Colucci." He growled as I took my spot behind him.

"Can't wait to be your number one sweetheart." I smirked and turned away from him. Peeta was looking at me in shock. I looked to the peacemaker.

"I need to talk to District Twelve." I stated, he looked like he was about to protest but at the look I gave him, just nodded. I walked to the back and pulled Peeta to the side with me.

"Look, if we play the star crossed lovers act we could get a lot more sponsors. So just go along with it. Talk about how we train together, how we sneak off to meet, and about how I look tonight. Get sappy they'll eat it up." I explained before he could comment.

"You think it'll help me get sponsors?" He asked unsure. I nodded.

"It has too." I leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. He looked at me smiling shyly before we walked back to the line. Katniss gave me a very obvious glare and I just winked at her before I went to wait.

"You're an idiot. You're the biggest target in the game now." Cato turned around. Why did he have to be in front of me? And why did he have to smell so good?

"What I do is none of your business asshole." I glared. He meant my glare, and I could see him clenching and unclenching his fists out of the corner of my eye. His strength and rage was so similar to mine, it was intoxicating.

"Fine, I'll just focus on how I'm going to slit that pretty little throat of yours." I tried to pretend the way he said it, so raw, so truthful; that it didn't freak me out. There was something about him though, such brutality, and the thought of a man who could finally dominate me was enthralling, but I pushed that away quickly, pretending to focus on Miles's interview. I had an idea brewing a crazy, possibly stupid idea.

...

I slipped into the dark room, sure that it was Peeta's. I couldn't be caught or Snow would punish us both. I crept up to his bed. The blanket was hanging low on his waist. He was sleeping shirtless, in just boxer briefs… Not a bad chest Mellark… I shook my head as to shake the naughty thoughts away. I put one hand on his shoulder and shook him. When he started to wake I placed a hand over his mouth so he didn't scream. His eyes where wide and he sat right up.

"Calm down, it's just me." He instantly stopped freaking out, so I let my hand fall.

"What are you doing in here?" He whisper yelled, pulling the covers over himself shyly. I couldn't help but think it was too cute.

"We need to talk strategy before tomorrow." I explained, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, okay, what strategy? I thought we just weren't going to kill each other?" He stated.

"Look, I don't know what it is, but I can't just let you go out there and get killed. And even though this goes against everything in me, I say we make an alliance. I watch your back and you watch mine." I offered. He was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I like that idea. What's the plan for the Bloodbath?" He asked next.

"You need to run as far as you can west, don't grab anything, just run. It's called the Bloodbath for a reason and only the skilled or desperate make it out alive. So find a tree and climb as high up as you can and stay put. If you see me coming whistle, okay?" He nodded.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to grab the knives and a backpack, maybe a sword or a spear. I could even work with a bow and arrow. Anyways I'm going to kill as many people as I can before I come and find you. Just remember to run west and do as I say. I'm going to keep us both alive." I said reassuringly.

"I-I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want the games to change me…" He trailed off, looking down at the covers. I sighed, and pulled him to me. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I ran my fingers through his hair. There was no trace of the gel from the interview. Just silky locks that smelled of roses.

"Just focus on not getting killed. I'll worry about the killing." I reassured him.

"What about if it's just us?" He asked, pulling away and staring into my eyes. The same starry night that covered my walls covered his and lit up his eyes like tiny galaxies staring back at me.

"I don't know yet Peeta, let's just focus on making it there first." I kissed his temple. He looked to the side, the moonlight highlighting his silhouette giving him a surreal like beauty. Then we looked at each other for a long moment before I leaned in and he followed. It was gentle and sweet, not what I was used to at all. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth with a low moan. I slid my tongue along his and pulled his own into my mouth where I sucked on it slowly. He gasped and placed his hands on my waist. I moved swiftly and straddled his lap. He grunted but didn't pull away moving his hands to the small of my back. I pulled the covers from his chest and ran my nails carefully down his pecks. He pulled me closer and nipped at my lower lip bravely. I groaned and pulled away.

"If I don't stop now I won't be able too. I should get back to my room before someone comes and checks up on us." I started to move off him but he grabbed my arm.

"We could both die tomorrow… I don't want you to stop." I looked at him shocked before moving back onto his lap. He reattached our lips and I increased the passion, letting myself get pulled into it, into him. I could feel him hard underneath me and I rubbed my core against it, causing him to gasp. He probably hadn't done anything sexual in his life and that entranced me. Innocence was one of my kinks.

"Fuck Peeta." I moaned when he gripped at me desperately. I pulled back and reached down to disregard my shirt. His eyes trailed over my bra clad breasts, hands tracing my owl tattoo around my belly button.

"Take it off." He nodded, reaching around and unsnapping the bra after only a moment of struggle.

"Shit…" He breathed out eyes studying my tits as they bounced out. I grinned when he zeroed in on my pierced nipples.

"You can touch Peeta." I smiled. His hands slow and shaking reached up to caress the curves.

* * *

**A/N: Well What did you think? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well here comes the third chapter. Time to enter the games. Read, review and most importantly enjoy!**

…

"Are you ready for today?" Angus asked. I nodded, doing my usual stretches, already dressed in my yellow and black outfit. I could do this. I knew that I could. I looked across the room to see Melany was talking to Miles, but even as she spoke her encouraging words; I could see it in her eyes, she knew he was a dead man walking.

"You need to eat before it's too late. You'll need the strength." I didn't respond, my mind on last night. If that was my last good night on this shitty planet then I don't regret it. I made that beautiful boy mine. He was soft and loving. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder though. I knew Cato would be the opposite, hard and angry. Fuck… No, eye on the prize! It was not the time for day dreaming, especially about the enemy. Maybe my biggest competition at that.

"Good luck today." Miles said as I sat down to eat. His hands shook as he tried to cut a bit of butter for his toast. I grabbed it from his hand and did it from him easily.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." I smiled, handing it to him. He smiled back nervously. I felt bad that today could be his last day in this world, but I knew that I couldn't do much to help him. Because I could tell, even if he was nice to me, if it was me or him, he would only hesitate for a moment before killing me. And not out of pity but out of fear.

We didn't speak much as Angus started giving us last minute tips. I was going to do this for me, my family, and in a way, I was doing this for my district too. I'd been trained for this my entire life. I just hoped Cato didn't get in my way. If things went as I hoped I had a decent but absolutely crazy plan of how to get Peeta out of the games with me. I would be in serious shit with the Capitol, but letting someone as pure and humble as Peeta die would haunt me every day for the rest of my life. Especially with the total trust he gave me. I could only hope he took my advice and that his mentor wasn't the drunk piece of shit everyone made him out to be. Then again, if I lived through this, alcohol would probably be my friend too.

"It's time to go to your stylists." Melany said, looking dead into my eyes.

"Be strong for yourselves and your district." Just from her intense stare I knew she expected me to bring it home this year. And I would.

…

I took off as soon as the count hit one, looking only to see Peeta running like I told him to before I dodged an arrow with a quick flip and grabbing the bundle of knives before Clove could. I seen Cato had the sword, typical. I scrambled and grabbed two backpacks, tossing them over my shoulder and then beginning. All I seen was red as I picked up an axe and slashed through a boy's head, then another girls arm, stabbing her in the chest so she didn't suffer before I charged towards a boy from District Five and he began to run. I caught him easily and his head was gone in seconds. Three, that was a good number. I looked to see Cato slice the District Six boy practically in half, just like he promised. The smile he gave me was in itself enough to want to kill him, but I knew it was too risky right now. I waited for him to attack but he didn't do a thing. If he was going to play games, I really needed to get to Peeta before he did.

I couldn't run off the same way Peeta did just yet or Cato would follow and try to kill us both. I ran backwards to make sure he wasn't planning a surprise attack and then turned around to head south. As I got closer to exiting the blood bath a girl came charging, but not at me, at Miles. I threw the axe, nailing her in the back. Miles shared a look of thanks before I took off into the cover of the trees. Angus was right, woodlands. Explained the light outfits they'd given us.

I kept telling myself the reason I didn't go for Cato was because it was too dangerous when he was at full power… But for some reason not all of me seemed to believe that. And on another note, why hadn't he tried to kill me? I was his fiercest competitor? Maybe he was waiting for the arena to ware me down as well.

I ran as fast as I could, until I couldn't hear the screams anymore. After an hour or so I quickly hid behind a patch of large boulders and listened for a moment before pulling the bags from my back and going through them. Rope, tarps, a water bottle, a knife sharpener, matches, a compass, a sleeping bag, and another water bottle. I was pleased with this and began to place the knives strategically. I carved a small cross on one boulder and left a knife hidden in the ground underneath it. Just in case. I then took the compass and looked around before packing my things up. Not before putting a knife wrapped in a piece of tarp I'd ripped off in my long braid; the way my father taught me and made for west. I needed to find Peeta, then water and a place to sleep tonight. I heard another cannon but didn't let it phase me. All must die besides Peeta. I walked for maybe an hour before I heard the whistle. I looked up and smiled as Peeta looked down at me.

"Let me secure the area and then you can come down!" I called up as quietly as I could. I listened closely and walked twenty feet or so and I scanned the trees from high to low. No one seemed to be hiding or headed anywhere near us. With a last sweep for tracks on the ground I made my way back to the tree.

"Come down. We're safe for now." He started to climb down, nearly falling three times where I was convinced I'd have to try and save him. He finally landed and ran to me. I let him pull me into a hug, and then he kissed me hard before pulling away.

"I was so worried." He whispered, our foreheads connected.

"I'm the best here Peeta, I'll be fine. Now c'mon, we need to find water. Follow how I move. Step on rocks if you can to prevent too much of a trail, stay low and if I say hide, you fucking hide. I don't care what happens, you stay hidden until I say otherwise." He nodded, taking my hand. I pulled a knife from my pocket and handed it to him. Cato would be coming for us both, and he needed to be ready. I needed to be ready.

"Just remember what I taught you. We've got targets on our heads and I know how you feel about killing and I'll do what I can but if it's us or them, choose us."

"I won't let anything happen to you." It was the most serious I'd ever seen him be. I smiled lightly and squeezed his hand before I began to silently walk through the forest. I watched to make sure he wasn't leaving too many broken limbs or foot prints.

"If you leave a deep imprint pick up a limb and brush it away or place a rock over it, but don't forget to make sure the hole the rock leaves is covered as well. Try not to break any tree limbs or leave big dents in piles of leaves. We have to be invisible." I whispered back to him, but kept my eyes in the trees, checking for anyone scoping us out. But luckily Peeta was a quick learner and we didn't come across anyone. Soon the sounds of rushing water were audible. I walked near the edge of the tree line and found a river.

"Stay." I laid down and army crawled forward, as far as I could tell no one was around. We must have been the first to find it. Which was expected, the career's would be at the cornucopia going through their supplies and I doubt the others were trained enough to track for water. I motioned for Peeta and stood up. I washed the blood of others off my boots, hands and neck before filling our water bottles and taking a long drink.

"Hurry, we need to leave this place before the others find it." He quickly washed his hands, the blood from my own hands had gotten onto his. He stared at them for a moment before finishing and standing up.

"C'mon, we need to find a place to sleep, somewhere high and difficult to get too." We traveled around for a while before I found a tall stack of boulders connected to a hill.

"That looks promising." I mumbled moving forward. I climbed it easily but judging from how long it took Peeta I knew it wasn't easy to everyone. I looked around… There was enough coverage here.

"So should we build a fire?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"No, that's suicide. Don't ever do that, ever." I eyed him sternly. He looked down wounded. I sighed and walked over to him. Had his mentor taught him nothing?

"Hey, it's okay. We just have to be careful baby." I cooed, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and returned the embrace. He smelled like soap and the forest. It was refreshing.

"I just don't want to get killed, or worse get you killed…" I nodded, kissing his lips softly before pulling away and grabbing a knife. My dad was probably screaming at the TV for what I was doing. No attachments he'd told me hundreds if not thousands of times, but I wasn't cold like the career's he taught…

"I'm going to go hunt us some dinner." I explained before heading towards the woods.

"Wait, do you hear that?" He stopped me. I listened, hearing an automated beeping… Parachutes! I looked around eagerly, spotting it ten feet away. I grinned and went to grab it. I pulled it open to see big chunks of beef jerky, enough for us both. I read the little card. 'They love the tender killer' I smirked and left it in the pod before bringing the food to Peeta.

"My job was done for me." I handed him about sixty percent of it.

"You need more." He tried to hand some back. I shook my head, holding my hand up to halt him.

"No, I weigh one hundred and forty pounds, this will suffice. You weigh one seventy. Eat."

"How did you know how much I weigh?"

"I'm a good guesser. Now eat, we might have to retreat, and you need your strength."

"Rani?" He sounded very thoughtful as he called my name.

"Yeah?" I took a good bite as I looked up. His hair was a bit out a place and there was a small leaf nestled by his ear. I smiled softly and reached to pull it out. He put his hand over it and blushed.

"Thank you… For everything." He said next, the most sincere expression I'd ever seen. I just smiled and sat down beside him. He took my hand, and I interlaced our fingers. I couldn't believe this was happening in the fucking Hunger games of all places…

…

"Fuck baby." I panted as he pushed into me harder this time.

"That's good baby, just like that." I purred, gripping his neck and wrapping my bare legs around his naked waist. I thrust to meet him and bit his shoulder hard. He bit my neck to hide his long moans.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna." And I felt his seed shoot into me.

"Hope this wasn't against the rules." He chuckled, rolling off me to the other side of the sleeping bag. You're welcome Panem for the show, I grinned stupidly. Hopefully my parents weren't watching, but I knew the camera usually moved away from the sex scenes, the few that had happened.

"Hey, if we're going to die, we might as well enjoy ourselves while we can." I laughed. I heard voices then.

"Shit, pull your pants on as quickly and quietly as you can, stay laying down." I pulled my own on before army crawling to the edge and looking down. The careers… I didn't see Miles with them though.

"I swore I heard moans…" Clove looked around closely. I duct my head and laid flat.

"Well I don't see anyone to kill off, so apparently it was some injured animal or something." Cato said annoyed. They thought our moans were an injured tribute… I restrained a laugh.

"We should head back to the cornucopia. I don't trust that District Three kid." Cato turned to leave. So Miles had made it out alive. We'll see how long that lasts.

"Fine…" Clove took one last sweep of the area and turned around too. Peeta crawled beside me.

"I'm going to kill them both." I whispered before grabbing some knives and putting my boots on in a hurry

"Rani no! We'll get them another time." Peeta tried to plead.

"No, they think they're invincible… I'm going to make this a quick game." I growled and climbed down the side. I moved from tree to tree before I caught up with them. I used the darkness as a shield as I came behind Clove, ignorant girl didn't even notice me… Too easy. I lodged a knife right into her neck, so there was no scream. She just dropped to the ground. Hah, that was for districts one, two and four. They looked down on my district but I'd just nailed their best girl. I bet they were jumping and screaming at the TV back in their lavish mansions.

Cato turned around quickly, looking down and then grabbing his sword. The cannon went off.

"Where are you Barracuda?" He said into the night, no fear in his voice as he looked around. His hair was tasseled and a few smudges of dirt mixed with blood were on his arms. He looked rugged, dangerous and delicious. There was no use in hiding, he'd find me if he started to look.

"Right here darling." I came out of the dark. He smiled evilly.

"Where's Lover Boy?" He asked, looking behind me, as if Peeta would be there.

"Nowhere you will ever find him bitch boy." I growled. How dare he mention my Peeta!

"Awe protecting him are we? That's so sweet." He said sarcastically, but there was an edge to it.

"Especially since you obviously want me." He added, grinning slyly. I looked at him as if he'd slapped me. Want him? No! I hate the prick! Okay, okay fine there was a bit of sexual tension there and he is absolutely stunning, but I had enough to worry about right now!

"What the fuck would give you that idea?" I tried to seem legitimately confused. He just chuckled, the moment going from cold to hot quickly it seemed.

"I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice or how you could have attacked me in the bloodbath but didn't. Well you're in luck, I'm willing to downgrade." He winked and took a step closer. I held my knife in my right hand, ready to throw if he raised that sword any more. He took another step and I just took off, running past him. I couldn't lead him back to Peeta. I sprinted full force, hearing him behind me. My size gave me a little bit of a speed advantage, and I quickly scrambled up a tree. He ran right past it and kept going. I got down as quietly as I could before he came back. I hauled ass, hoping the viewers were getting some sick, demented kick out of this horseshit. Downgrade? That mother fucker! I stopped twenty feet away from the boulders and looked around, listening for any sign of someone around… Nothing.

"Peeta?" I called lowly. He peaked his head over the edge, and I smiled up at him. He was still safe… Still safe.

"Did you get them? I heard the cannon." He asked as I climbed up.

"I got Clove, but Cato got away." I grumbled, putting my knife back in my pocket. He was about to say something when the song began playing and the fallen tributes concurred the sky. I took note of who was gone and tried to ignore the guilt when I saw the five I'd killed flashed before my eyes. At least I hadn't killed any young children, though there were still a few dead. Ten finished off on the first day, that had to be a record. The Capitol must be very pleased. Hopefully that would keep the game makers satisfied for the night and they wouldn't pull anything. I did a long patrol before heading back to Peeta who was already kicked back in the sleeping bag.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll be safe here for the night." He didn't argue and held the sleeping bag open for me to crawl in beside him. He pulled me to him, and I did my best to think of the boy holding me, not the monsters stalking me like prey…

…

**A/N: Well there it is! Knee deep in the hunger! Hope you're liking it!**

**Thank you for the people who have shown interest in this. Means more than you could ever know. **

**Please review! **

**Tell me your ideas and suggestions. **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I was hoping to get some more feedback. I really hope you guys are liking this and would appreciate if you would let me know! Thanks!**

…

We hid up on the rock for two more days, only three people had died. It was down to the best of the best now and the competition was at its highest point. I knew we had to move soon. Peeta used some of the mud and moss to show me his camouflage skills and I was beyond impressed, not to mention proud. He seemed a little more at ease since we hadn't had to kill anyone in a couple days.

…

"I'm going to get us some breakfast. Don't stand up and be quiet." I ordered, trying to sound stern, but not mean, and picked up a few knives, planning on sharpening some sticks and hunting using some tricks my dad had taught me. He just told me to be safe and kissed me quickly before I climbed down and began to look for tracks of anything.

I noticed a couple footprints from Peeta and quickly covered them as I made my way deeper and deeper, listening intently for anything. I heard a whistle from above and looked up into the high trees. The little black girl was in the high, thick branches. I gave her a curious look, no intentions of killing her. She pointed to the left and I listened closely, hearing footsteps. I quickly hid in a large bush cornered by a tree. Seconds later Glimmer was walking through the bushes with Marvel. Glimmer was incredibly annoying and if I took them both out, it'd be a huge impact. It would also fuck up Cato's little alliance… I smiled evilly. I'd have to throw at nearly the same time. Just when I readied my knives Cato came through. It halted me… And my instincts told me that I had to make sure I didn't hit him on accident. Wait, what? No, I needed to get him. He was my biggest competitor at this point, and I was the only one who would be able to take him down. Well Thresh might have a shot too.

"Have you found any berries yet?" He asked, obviously unhappy. I really needed to do something, or he'd surely spot the little girl and I'd have to either take him out or seriously injure him…

"No, not yet." Glimmer answered timidly. Perfect…

"What good are you then?" He glared. I smiled and silently agreed, waiting till I had a clear shot and threw. She screamed and fell as the knife lodged itself in the back of her head. Cato looked at her body, bending down to examine the knife, not even bothering to help her. He pulled the knife out, wiped the blood off with a leaf and slid it in his pocket, before standing up and looking around the area. A cannon went off instantly.

"Barracuda, how nice of you to join us for breakfast." Cato eyed the various patches of thick brush calculatingly as Marvel stared still shocked at Glimmer's body. Six, I'd killed six now. Cato looked to Marvel.

"Head back to camp… Now!" He ordered and the boy took off, glad to be able to leave. Cato lowered his sword and against my better judgment I stood up from my hiding place. I needed to get him away from the little girl. She would have to die but not in the horrible way Cato would kill her. She'd warned me and I'd remove the threat in return. He smirked and put his sword back in its holster. I followed suit and put my knives in my pockets before walking out. I knew the viewers at home were probably dropping their jaws at this. But I just couldn't explain my own actions. If Cato would have really wanted me dead he would have done so at the bloodbath, we both were close enough to kill… But we both chose not to, he let me run. I grabbed the knife from his hand and tucked it in my back pocket. He didn't object, just looked down at me with that smirk he seemed to wear constantly.

"Let's hunt." He stated. I nodded as we started to walk along. I knew he meant food, not tributes. I was relieved as we got farther and farther away from the child but didn't dare look too see if she was okay. I felt his eyes on me hard as I scanned the trees and ground for any tracks. It put me on edge but I knew I wasn't scared. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye closely.

"Why do you need to hunt, you have the cornucopia?" I asked, thinking about it for a moment.

"Someone blew it up…" His anger was obvious, and he looked at me suspiciously. I'd thought I heard an explosion yesterday… I'd just figured someone had used the bombs from the takeoff point to try and blow someone up. I figured it had to be Miles who at least got the bombs to cooperate. Our district knew our way around all of that shit quite well.

"I didn't do it… Wish I could have though, that's bad ass." I chuckled. He just glared at me. I wasn't the best with things like that, neither was my father. So he'd never taught me much and what I learned in school was far from advanced like the others. I was good with weapons, combat and reading people, but I would just blow myself up if I tried that shit.

"Is Miles still alive?" I asked next. But a piece of me knew that if those bombs had blown up their precious cornucopia, that there was no way he would be spared.

"No." His answer held no emotion and it reminded me of what a monster he was. Poor Miles… I'd have to visit his parents when I got back to my district… I held up my fingers, the symbol for our district for the camera's, before putting it back down.

"Did you kill him?" I looked over at Cato, trying not to notice his toned muscles, tanned skin and how much our body differences turned me on. He was so built, so strong, so tall... Goddamn…

"It was quick, I snapped his neck." He looked almost uncomfortable telling me this. I glanced at the ground again, feeling bad for my fallen comrade. But at least I didn't have to kill him myself.

"You killed Clove." He commented, as if justifying it. I nodded, but I didn't regret it. She was a monster too.

"She needed to die." I replied strongly. If I didn't kill her, he would have done it eventually anyway. The careers always turned on each other towards the end of the games.

"It's going to come down to the two of us. We both know that." I was almost surprised at this. He was admitting I was at least second best. But he didn't know that I wasn't going to let Peeta die. Well, maybe he did. As if he knew what I was thinking he said,

"What? Ignorant enough to think Baker Boy will make it to the end?" He chuckled cruelly at the idea. I didn't say a thing. He didn't need to know what I thought.

"He's dead as soon as I find him, and I will find him." I ignored him, having heard something. I pulled out my knives and Cato pulled out his sword. We both crept low and watched as Foxface sprinted through, too fast for me, too fast for Cato. We watched her leave without even paying us a glance.

"I'll get her eventually." I growled.

"I'll get her first." Cato argued childishly. I just rolled my eyes and stood back up.

"You can get Thresh. I'll handle the red head." I said, eyes scanning the ground for any signs of life, human or animal. Cato snorted.

"What, afraid of the big, bad, District Eleven boy?" He asked, not even trying to be quiet. I gave him a frustrated look.

"No, I'm not afraid of anyone in these games. It'd just be easier for me not to have to worry about him creeping through the night." I retorted. Cato gave me a long look before stepping right in front of me, so we were chest to chest. His hands ran from my shoulders to my arms, lighting my skin on fire as his icy blue eyes cut into me like knives. He leaned in real close, making my heart speed up as he got nearer. I held my breath as he came all the way down to my eye level. My ego took a small hit at the amount he had to bend.

"You're not afraid of me Little Girl?" He asked lowly, breath tickling my cheek. I fixed my expression so he couldn't see how weak he made me and used one arm to push him back. He barely budged but it was enough for me to get around him.

"We need to be quiet or we're never going to find shit." I quickly changed the subject. He chuckled low in his throat but then kept silent as I stalked some prey. After nearly an hour I noticed a doe ten yards away and ushered Cato down. I waited a moment and then flung my knife, hitting it right in the side of the head. It collapsed instantly.

"Bang, bang mother fucker." I grinned and walked forward.

"We'll skin and gut it here and then split the portions when we're done." I muttered, already starting to do so. Cato looked at me like I was disgusting.

"What? You can kill children but can't skin a dear?" I asked exhausted.

"You take care of it. I'm not touching that." He sat down against a tree and watched me. Careers didn't learn a lot of hunting, usually relying on the cornucopia for food.

"Great, I find it, I kill it, and you get to watch while I finish the job. Typical man." I grumbled, making quick work of the deer. My father used to always make me do this too. I resisted the sense of homesickness and kept on working.

"You're fucking Baker Boy." Cato said after a long silence. I stopped what I was doing, hand clenching my bloody knife as I looked at him already pissed off. He didn't turn away from my hard look, instead keeping my gaze with his own scowl.

"I fuck who I want, when I want, and it's none of your concern." I spat. His expression turned from challenging to outrage instantly.

"So you choose to fuck Dough Boy and not me." It was a statement, not a question. I just ignored him and kept working on my dear. He'd called me a drown grade. Why was he pushing this?

"Your district is all looking at you in disgust." Cato retorted. I stabbed the deer way harder than I needed to and my head snapped up again.

"Shut the fuck up! This is why I don't waste my time with you. You always strive to piss me off." I was nearly finished with the deer now, but this conversation was making me hack the thing to pieces.

"If you would have joined my alliance we could have conquered this game together." He stood up now and walked forward.

"I do things my way." I didn't look up as he towered over me, causing a shadow to cast over the deer's body.

"Look, I'm almost done. Just hold on and we can be rid of each other." I tried to reason, not wanting to hear anything else.

"I'm not letting you go back to Baker Boy." He growled. I watched him carefully and stood.

"You have no control over me. The sooner you learn that the easier our lives will be." I replied in the same deadly tone.

"He doesn't deserve you. You're a warrior, you're a career." He argued. I shook my head. My district weren't killers… We just did what we had to do to survive.

"I'm not like you." He laughed at me now and my blood boiled.

"You've killed more people than anyone else in this game, and you act like I'm the monster." My hand twitched towards my knives but I chose to just back away and turn to leave. He quickly grabbed my arm and gripped me tight. The contact sent tingles through my body just like it had the day outside of the training room… That seemed like such a long time ago now.

"You're not going back to him Barracuda." I yanked my arm out of his swiftly and took off in a sprint. He followed me at full speed. He was fast, faster than he should be for his size. I kept going, turning directions several times, and leading him as far from Peeta as I could. I knew he was gaining on me, and I had to do something fast. Before anything came to mind he had tackled me to the ground. I let out a gasp of surprise as his giant form landed on me, knocking the wind out from my stomach. Fuck.

"Quit struggling, you're not getting away from me." He pinned my arms around my back and lifted us both to our feet.

"I'll slit your throat if you keep fighting me!" He yelled into my ear, breathing heavily from the chase. I took a few deep breaths, deciding I'd have to wait to escape.

He walked us through the woods to the cornucopia, keeping my hands pinned behind my back. Marvel was there and jumped up when we approached.

"There's a skinned deer about a mile south, go get it." Cato ordered and the boy took off obediently. Idiot, he'd be dead in no time with Cato in control. He grabbed a bundle of rope and tied my wrists. Fuck. Fuck. Triple Fuck.

…

**A/N: Please let me know what you think or if I just shouldn't even continue. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you're liking this. I haven't updated in a while because with the lack of reviews I'm not so sure you guys like this. So please let me know what you think.**

**And thank you to all who have reviewed, and who have added this to your favortie's and alert's! Much love.**

…

"Sit." And he threw me down. Peeta was going to be freaking out soon… He better not be dumb enough to come looking for me.

"It's only a matter of time before Baker Boy comes looking for you. I wonder how I'm going to kill him… Sword, snap his neck, maybe even with a club… Hm…" He pretended to ponder. I just frowned and looked away. Stay put Peeta, God dammit just stay put… If I leaned my head back far enough I could get the knife out of my braid…

"Or you could agree to join me and we can concur this game together. Then I might let you finish him off in some weak, pussy way." He suggested, sitting down beside me, against a log. I looked down. I couldn't let him see my plans for the knife… It was my only hope.

"You know it's the best option you got. Either that or I kill you where you sit." He said casually. I snorted, not replying. If he wanted me dead he would have done it by now.

"I think it's a pretty simple choice." Before he could say anything else a distinctive sound was heard, the sound of swirling air… A hovercraft? We both looked to the sky and sure enough there were two coming down, one beside us and the other far away into the forest. We stayed there shocked, nothing like this had ever happened before. We knew they were Capitol crafts but why? The door soon came down and peacemakers rushed out.

"We're evacuating! Come with us now!" One spoke, grabbing for Cato. He stood still as one tried to pull him away, he was so strong he didn't even budge but after thinking about it for a second he caved and went with him. Capitol lap dog. Another was cutting my restraints and picked me up, as if I couldn't walk myself. I was too shocked to react. What the fuck is going on? I watched for the other craft, but knew it was grabbing Peeta, the little District Eleven girl, Foxface, Marvel, Katniss and Thresh. I wasn't sure who else was left, if anyone else.

"What the fuck is happening?" I exclaimed as they set us down in the carrier and started to walk out.

"We are not authorized to tell you, we just need to make sure you're safe." And then we were left alone. Cato was pacing, hand in his hair.

"I was so fucking close to winning!" He growled, hands in his hair as he moved, before kicking the fuck out of one of the walls and then going back to pacing. I rolled my eyes and laid back against the cool wall. I may not know what is going on, but at least I was safe… Hopefully. I just hope Peeta is safe. I would do what I had to do, but he wouldn't kill to get away. I thousand ideas flew through my head as to why this was happening. A Capitol stunt? A new level to the games? Taking us to a different arena? Just kill us all off? Then I thought came to mind and I knew it was the most plausible.

"It has to be rebels." I stated. He didn't stop pacing, if anything he sped up.

"If they get ahold of us they'll kill me because I'm a career." He stated, no fear in his voice. I knew he'd fight till the end. I looked at him, panic hitting me hard. I knew they wouldn't do that to me, but I didn't want anything to happen to Cato… Not when we were free of the games for now. If these really were rebels Peeta would be okay, he was a poor boy from Twelve, but Cato was a perfect product of District Two. The enemy in every way, shape and form.

"I won't let them." I whispered, surprised I'd said it out loud. He finally stopped pacing and looked at me hard for a moment before continuing.

"They won't hurt you, you didn't volunteer for this. You were just doing what you had to do. Not to mention you've been protecting that sewer rat for days." But it seemed more like he was reassuring himself more than me. Sewer rat; that was a new one.

"I meant I won't let them hurt you." I corrected. He meant my gaze but didn't say anything for a long moment.

"Don't be stupid, they'd kill you. And I can take care of myself." He retorted, voice cold.

"I could have died in the games anyway. Might as well go down with a fight." I shrugged, ignoring his ego for a moment. I didn't mean that someone would kill me, but that if I went through with my plans to keep Peeta alive too the Capitol might kill me even if I won. But he didn't need to know that. I knew I couldn't let them kill Cato though, regardless of what he had done or what he was. Death was terrifying but living with guilt over losing someone you care about or whatever it was I had for Cato, was worse. And he was only a product of his environment.

"You're so-" But he didn't continue, since the ship seemed to come to a landing. We watched the door and it soon descended, behind it I could see the Capitol City. I was almost relieved that we were in the Capitol, meaning rebels hadn't gotten to us. Cato was safer here.

"Welcome tributes." We heard the voice of the President just before his head came into view and the door hit the ground.

"Mr. President Sir." Cato stood at attention, I tried to contain my eye roll and stood up beside him.

"Sir." I forced out to the wicked man. My parents had not been a fan of Snow like a lot in my district. We weren't poor but we saw the evil. We saw the suffering and the bullshit everywhere. We saw the injustice so many blinded themselves from. But we kept quiet, knowing to defy the Capitol was a death wish, but if given the chance I always knew they would rebel. And I knew that I probably would too.

"We are sorry for the interruption but we have intercepted a message from the rebels saying they had found the arena and were planning to kidnap the tributes. Therefore I had no choice but to order your immediate retrieval. The games as of now are on suspension. That is all I can tell you at this time. Use your time to recuperate and get prepared for when they resume. Good day to you both, and I hope you enjoy your stay in the Capitol." With that he swiftly walked away, multiple peacemaker's trailing behind him.

"Oh this is just fucking great." Cato groaned sarcastically, moving over and punching the wall with a heavy howl. He was beyond pissed. Whatever, if he wanted to bust his knuckles to shit on a steel wall that was his own business. I was slightly impressed with the dent he'd made in the metal though. I knew he was strong but that was mostly impossible. I shrugged and I walked out of the craft. I walked up to the peacemaker's waiting for us. I knew they'd wait until Cato was calmed down to escort him out. I wouldn't want to face his wrath now either.

"Take me to my room." I stated. One curtly nodded and stepped up. I quickly followed him as he led me towards the Capitol building we'd staid in before the games.

"Thanks." I mumbled dismissing them, walking in to see a blond avox placing food on the table. I felt my stomach rumble and quickly made my way over, smiling at the lamb stew, chicken, rolls, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, corn and multiple deserts. I'd never be able to eat all of it… Not without Miles at least. A wave of sadness for him and the others lost vibrated through me, but I pushed it away and began to stack my plate.

"Thank you." I smiled to the avox who returned it slightly and moved to walk out. I briefly wondered what she had done to end up this way but decided it was better that I didn't know. I ate slowly, savoring my first real meal in days. The games had only lasted a couple days so far and a lot were dead. Maybe that was why the rebels were stirring now. I swallowed harshly, knowing I was responsible for a majority of the deaths caused…

"Rani!" I heard my name yelled. I looked over as Peeta entered the room. I raced up and over to him, meeting him in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you!" He clung to me desperately spreading kisses over my forehead and hair.

"Cato captured me." I admitted embarrassed. What kind of warrior was I if I let myself become someone else's prisoner?

"It doesn't matter, I heard the peacemaker's talking about how they might cancel the games and make us all victors. We could go home." He was so happy, then his face got really sad.

"If… if they do that and we go home, I'll never see you again." He said slowly and sadly.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself Peeta, we could still be sent back into the games at any moment. Let's just enjoy this while we can." He frowned but nodded, leaning in and placing his lips against mine. We didn't move, just kept them pressed gently together.

"Heartwarming really, but I'm afraid Mr. Mellark will need to return to his own courters for the time being. I need to speak to Miss Colucci alone." We jumped apart as the President walked in. Peeta apologized and looked at me for a moment before walking off.

"Mr. President." I greeted.

"Please, take a seat and continue your meal. You've earned it." I smiled falsely and moved back to my seat. He took the one across from me, pulling it out too far and crossing his legs.

"I am very impressed with both your compassion and your survival tactics, not to mention your kill rate is one of the best we've ever had." He started. I tried not to flinch at the mention of my kill rate.

"Thank you sir." I replied robotically.

"Yes, and your actions with both Mr. Mellark and Mr. Felton were very helpful to the cause. Actually your little love triangle is a big hit in the Capitol, they love it." He stated. I just nodded, not sure what to say. Love triangle? Really? Fuck you all…

"In the end though, they seem to want you to pick Mr. Felton." He said next… Well good for them.

"And I'm here to tell you that I agree. I will let you in on a secret; when the games continue we are going to change the rules, allowing for two victors. We know if we show this mercy than the districts may calm down. But I need a love story, I need passion, fight, and raw addiction."

I lay in bed thinking about what Snow said. I could go home… I could go home with Cato or Peeta. They wanted Cato though and to defy the Capitol was suicide… But what about Peeta? Could I just let him die? I shook my head and got up, ripping my covers off and heading to the bathroom. I turned on the giant shower, the smell of roses radiating through the room. I ripped off my fresh clothes and jumped in. This was my third shower of the day. Nothing else seemed to relax me.

"Rani?" I heard the call. Peeta… Fuck not now.

"I'm in the shower Peeta!" I yelled back. He came in, bashfully looking at the ground.

"Snow spoke to me." He stated, sitting on the toilet but not looking in the shower.

"What did he say?" I asked genuinely curious.

"He doesn't want us to be together." His voice broke. He knew to defy the Capitol was to die.

"I know." I stepped out of the shower and approached him, naked and dripping wet. He looked up, eyes scanning over my body slowly. He then pulled me to him, clinging to me, face on my stomach from his position on the toilet.

"Shower with me baby." I whispered. He got up and I pulled his shirt off, then his pants down. He bashfully pulled his boxers down and I took his hand, leading him in with me. We both knew this would be the last time. His lips crashed to mine so hard blood ran down our faces and disappeared into the drain, taking our love with it…

"Up, up, up!" I groaned, rolling onto my side. Nothing is making me leave this pillow. Not even the Hunger Games I grumbled in my head.

"No you don't! You have breakfast with the other tributes in two hours, and I have to make you presentable!" My stylist Aries yelled, pulling the blanket back from me. Damn my life to hell…

"I've killed people for less than that." I yawned but no real malice was found in my voice. He just rolled his makeup covered eyes at me and put his hands on his hips impatiently.

"Yes, so I've seen." I suppressed a grimace and decided not to comment.

"Where's the rat squad?" I questioned, referring to the rest of his team.

"Just me today, now c'mon!" I groaned but sat up. I did like being dolled up. He ushered me into the bathroom, which he'd obviously restocked with his own things before waking me. I stared at his blue hair and yellow eyes in the reflection of the mirror as he complimented me on having shaved and cleaned already. He instantly began on my long locks, putting them into a tight bun on top of my head and making sure there was no bumps in my hair before moving to my makeup. He did simple blush, white eye shadow, long thick fake lashes, bright red lipstick and silver eyeliner. He covered me in glitter, "trying to soften your hard look" I liked to think I looked like a warrior. He put me in a white and black horizontal striped dress that ended right before my knees and white, pointed, stiletto heels. I grinned at my reflection. I loved being like this, feeling like the prettiest girl no matter where I went.

"You're an artist." I grinned. He smiled back, running a hand across my hair.

"Only when I have a beautiful pallet to paint." He complimented. I kissed his cheek and followed my avox to the room we were dining in. Everyone was already there, twiddling their thumbs. It was too weird being together when we've all been plotting to kill each other. I took a seat beside the little District Eleven girl. She smiled at me but returned to her whispers with Katniss on her other side. I felt Peeta's eyes on me, but we had agreed to not speak anymore last night and looking at him would be too much because I knew he'd be looking stunning in his tux. Thresh was across from me in a classic black suit and Cato was beside him. They both looked very uncomfortable. Cato looked amazing in his blue tux with black accents and a black tie, it brought out his shimmering eyes. He meant my gaze and we both refused to look away until the avox's started bringing the food in. There was so much of it, but all I could think about was the intense look Cato had been giving me. Did Snow tell him that he wanted us together? He had to have. We ate in silence, no one knowing what to say.

"Morning tributes!" Snow soon came in followed by his usual pack of peacemakers. We all turned our attention to him.

"It's good to see you all alive and well. While everything is on hiatus, I expect you all to keep your hands to yourselves. Severe punishment will come to anyone who harms another while here in the Capitol. I have no further news about the games for you. However today and every day until the games resume you will spend time in the training room, use it to your advantage. There will also be various other events but you'll find out about them as they approach. Enjoy your full meals, you never know when it could be your last." And he walked away just as quickly as he came. I didn't say anything, just finished eating and was the first to leave. I felt eyes on me, but I just couldn't be in that uncomfortable silence anymore. I heard someone behind me and just prayed it wasn't Peeta. No Peeta didn't walk so damn loud…

"We need to talk." Cato barked as he came up beside me. I didn't say anything, but I held the door to my courters open and shut it behind him.

"Snow wants us to fucking frolic around the games like some fucking love struck retards." He growled, pacing again… Shit that suit looked damn good on that ass…

"Are you listening to me?" He spat.

"Yeah, I already know. He spoke to me too." I sat down on my couch, tucking my legs beneath me.

"I'm a career, I'm a killer! I have a district to represent, and he wants me to embarrass myself in front of all of Panem? What a fucking joke." He groaned furiously, plopping down beside me.

"It could be worse. At least we won't have to kill each other. We can be a permanent alliance." I stated, trying to lighten the mood. He just grunted, leaving his head back against the top of the couch. I stayed silent as he relaxed, pulled the knot on his blue tie loose and popped the top button of his dress shirt open. I wouldn't have to kill him… I just had to protect him now.

"I don't know how to act like… Like fucking Baker Boy." I laughed sadly at the thought of him acting like Peeta, sweet, caring, compassionate Peeta…

"You think this is funny?" He tried to sound mean but he started to laugh too and soon we were both hysterically laughing.

"Maybe you can pick me some wild flowers and sing me love songs." He laughed along with me, and I couldn't help but think how sexy his laugh was when it wasn't about killing. We quieted after that, just sitting there staring at each other. He suddenly moved and laid his head on my lap, grinning evilly. I just chuckled again and ran my hands through his hair. It was surprisingly feathery soft. His eyes fell shut, and I couldn't help but think how handsome he looked when he wasn't scowling or smirking. Not sexy or gorgeous like usual but classically handsome. Before I knew it he was asleep. I smiled down at him then and knew I could do it, I could pretend to be in love with him… He was like me. A powerful, cunning, trained killer. I carefully slid my feet out from under me without waking him and halfway laid down, pulling out my bun and letting my eyes fall closed. If I couldn't have Peeta, Cato wasn't really a down grade.

…

**A/N: Hope you like where I'm taking this.**

**And remember to please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviewing and favoring and all the alerts. I really appreciate them. I know it's been a while since I updated but I went through and redid almost all the chapters, fixing errors and changing things slightly. It's all basically the same just improved so you don't have to go back and read it if you don't want too. **

**Well here's another one for you crazy kids! **

…

"Wake up, hey, midget, wake up!" I groaned opening my eyes to see Cato staring down at me. Fuck, he was so tall! Like the fact he wasn't hitting the ceiling shocked me.

"What?" I grumbled yawning.

"Snow wants us to train together." He said with an edge of annoyance. I just nodded, standing up and stretching. I watched his eyes scan my arched body. I held in a chuckle and headed to my room. He followed behind me.

"Shouldn't you go change?" I asked curiously over my shoulder.

"The avox said, well obviously didn't say, but showed me that my training gear was in here." I shrugged, thinking nothing of it. When we entered my room everything was different. The bed was bigger and the shelves were stocked with things that defiantly weren't mine. The scenery on the walls had even changed from the mountains to a beautiful night sky. Big and small stars littered the walls, the moon full and penetrating on the right wall. There was suddenly a big number two on one wall and a three on the other.

"Holy shit, they moved me in." Cato gasped. Looks like they'd been busy while we were asleep…

…

"Harder, you need to knock the fucking life out of your opponent!" Cato spat as I hit and kicked the dummy in front of me. We'd been at this for at least an hour and I was drenched in sweat. Not my finest hour. Though I'd seen Cato eyeing my body as the fabric clung to my damp skin. Even if he'd never admit it. It was empowering to know that the attraction was mutual.

"Harder dammit! Quit holding back it's not Baker Boy!" He exclaimed, I pulled my leg back and with a loud grunt and the force of all my being, I kicked it. I watched as it broke off its bolted post and slammed onto the floor. We both stared at it in shock, Cato quickly recovered, smirking and leaving my side without a word. I was smug for a moment before following him to his favorite station. I watched him with the thick sword, he was an artist… He moved fluidly and constantly predicted the advisor's moves, easily beating a professional time after time. He was better than me with a sword, but I had him with knives. I tried to watch his moves, mentally adding them to my list of things to try out before the Games.

He was even more impressive when we started working on hand to hand combat. I'd requested a male advisor and a huge, toned, tanned man came up, looking vicious. He was easily four of me. Cato looked from him and to me, grinning cheekily. I rolled my eyes at his obvious doubt. He of all people should know size doesn't mean shit.

"Try not to break her beyond repair man, we still got the Games." He laughed at our obvious differences, the guy just smirked and eyed me. I just flipped Cato off and got into stance… Get ready big boy I thought, my hands itching for a piece of action. It'd been too long since I had a little refresher. He lunged for me first like I knew he would, big boys just couldn't contain themselves and I dived, taking his legs out and throwing a few mean elbows and eventually a punch to the gut. In no more than forty five seconds I had him pinned to the ground, his arm behind his back, ready to break his wrist if he didn't give. I wiped the smirk right off Cato's face.

Cato's opponent was even bigger than mine, a goddamn monster but I knew that was requested by him, smug bastard. I watched, arms crossed at Cato brutally and mercilessly attacked the brood. I don't know why but it made me tingly in all the wrong ways… I was so fucked up.

…

"Ready Midget?" He asked, getting down into a runners stance at the beginning of the obstacle course, his strong leg muscles rippling.

"Just try and keep up Big Foot." I said smartly. He just snorted, turning to face front as the bell went off and we were released. It wasn't the easiest one I'd ever been in but it did seem to pull together most elements of the arena. We both got through it in record time, using our sizes and strengths in different ways. He might have won by maybe a foot or two, but I wasn't as upset as I thought I'd be and he barely even smirked. Our bodily appearances couldn't be any different besides our power, strength, and swiftness.

"Let's do it again. This time, let's work together." I commented. He only nodded and lined back up. This time when the bell went off we ran but stayed close, pushing, pulling and yelling orders at each other.

"Again." Was as he said, walking around to the starting line. I took a big gulp of air and followed. This time we took it more efficiently, Cato simply picking me up at all the high points and he climbed the rope wall behind me, watching where I placed my feet. When we reached the end of the obstacle course quicker than even our individual times, we shared a look meaning, 'Together we were unstoppable.'

And with the worried glances from the other tributes, I knew they were thinking it too.

I noticed Peeta paying avid attention to the wildlife survival and camouflage stations. He was going to hide and wait us out. I hoped he paid close attention to how I taught him to walk soundlessly and not to leave tracks. I wouldn't go looking for him but Cato would without mercy. Peeta didn't look at me once in the training center. I knew he couldn't believe I was working with Cato, but he just didn't understand… I still didn't understand.

…

"You stink." I threw at Cato while we walked back to my courters. Well I guess it was both of ours now. We both were drenched in sweat and defiantly weren't at our primmest…

"And you smell like fucking roses. Just shut up and unlock the fucking door. I need a shower." He grunted. I just glanced up and rolled my eyes… He had to be at least fifteen inches taller than me at six three… Six foot three of hard muscle, huge pecks, bigger biceps, defined abs, an impossibly developed back and strong, ridiculously powerful legs. I shivered at the heat building at just scanning his profile. I approached the door and it opened after scanning me. There was dinner on the table, but I told the avox we were getting a shower first. She bowed as we rounded the corner to the hall and then went into my room. Our room, whatever. I kicked my shoes off and looked around for a towel.

"I'm showering first." I stated, but he just snorted as if that was funny and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open.

"Are you deaf?" I spat, but froze when I looked in to see him shirtless and ready to drop his pants. His boxer briefs were tight, maroon spandex… Leaving little to the imagination, not that there seemed to be anything little about it. He looked over and smirked arrogantly, meeting my eyes before hooking his fingers in the elastic and pulling them down slowly. Oh damn… Okay that had to be a record. He laughed openly at my stunned expression before stepping into the shower and turning the water on. I am so turned on right now… How can one person get blessed with that much perfection? I mean that ass!

"There's enough room in here for two!" He hollered over the running water. I felt my legs get weak… I hadn't wanted someone this bad in a long time. I felt bad knowing what Peeta and I had done in that shower just the night before, but I couldn't deny that I wanted too. Dear God did I want too. And he was offering all that up to me? So why the fuck not? I pulled my hair out of its long, tight braid and let in fall freely. I flipped it a few times to give it that wild sexy look. What did I have to fear? I knew what I was doing in the sack and it wasn't like my body wasn't impressive? I had a big round ass and full double D boobs that mostly got in the way but were worth it at times like this.

I took a deep breath, gathering my courage and pulled my shirt over my head. I then unclasped my bra before ridding myself of my pants and last but not least my panties. Thank God I was still hairless from the waxing… With another deep breath I reminded myself that I was sexy and skilled and walked onto the cold tile, trying to push down my nerves and just let the hormones take over my mind. When I got to the huge shower, I tried to contain myself at seeing him surrounded by steam and water. His gold locks stuck up everywhere as he ran shampoo through them. The water dripped eagerly down every defined muscle that covered his entire form. He was literally the definition of perfection. He was what every guy wanted to look like but didn't have the will power to earn it. I mean whose back is that sexy? It's just a back and I'm in fucking heat! Cato Felton was a fucking delicious piece of living art. I was practically dripping just from looking at him. And that dick…Fucking Christ that dick! He looked over, like he was about to say something smart when the words got stuck in his throat. His eyes ran over me a hundred miles an hour. I didn't even have to step in, he came forward and picked me up. He slammed me not too gently against the shower wall, feet above the floor so I was even with his face and plastered his soaking wet body against mine as he attacked my lips. His kisses were rough, lusting, all teeth, and demand. I never felt more complete in my life. We fought tooth and nail for dominance just like in every other aspect of our odd relationship. He ran his hands up and down my sides, gripping my thighs as I wrapped them around his waist tight. He pulled away and bit my neck hard. I cried out in pleasure. I felt him smile and he kept biting, sucking, and licking as he made his way down to my tits. He sucked at the nipples before giving each a cruel bite. I hissed and scraped my nails down his wet back.

"Quit with the teasing, fuck me or I'm walking out of here." I ordered. He just laughed, moving his hands to my thighs to hold me up.

"Bye all means Barracuda." He gestured to his dick with his head. I looked between us, he was obviously hard as a rock…A very long, thick rock. I knew that was going to hurt, but that almost made me want it more. I stuck my hand between us and positioned him at my entrance. Seconds later he was forcing his way into me, stretching, and invading till I was as full as I'd ever been. I moaned loudly, one hand pulling at his hair and one digging into his shoulder. He bit into my neck to suppress a long moan, arms circling my legs to hold me up. So deep, so thick. I closed my eyes in ecstasy, letting my head fall back against the tile. He let out a long breath before pulling out and pushing back into me hard and fast. My head hit off the tile wall every time he slammed back into me. He was being so rough, so primal, so intoxicating. I needed more.

"Harder!" I whined. He looked at me shocked.

"I'll fucking break you. You're tight as fuck." He urged.

"Harder Cato!" I ordered. He didn't say another word, just flipped us and bent down, laying me on the tile and ramming back into me. Fuck, he was so thick.

"Oh shit!" He panted against my tits.

"Lift my leg onto your shoulder." I practically begged. He did as he was told, obviously a bit surprised at my flexibility. Holy shit. I arched my back as he worked me, my entire body moving with every harsh thrust. I pulled my leg back down and using all my strength I wrapped my legs around his back, and pushed on the tile, successfully flipping us over. He looked shocked for a moment before gripping my hips as the water pounded down on my back and I bounced up and down, head thrown back and I rode him as hard and fast as I could. His moans were low, but they were there and they were fueling my fire. I swirled my hips and cried out as he thrust up meeting me with a loud slap of skin time and time again. He picked me up, flipped me off him and onto my stomach. He pulled me up onto all fours, but seemed to realize I was too short for doggy, so he picked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. This was a new angle… He plowed back into me, holding my legs as I held the rest of me up with my hands. He grabbed my long, wet hair and yanked my head back, biting and sucking at my neck. I groaned, loving when he abused me. I pulled my legs away from him, turning quickly on my knees.

"Sit down." I ordered. He followed, seeming to like that I could dominate. I straddled his lap and rammed his dick back into me as he bucked up. He angrily smacked my ass, causing a loud gasp to escape my mouth. The pleasure was unreal.

"Rani?" We both froze… Peeta. No, no, no! Cato went from annoyed to smirking in a matter of seconds… He wanted Peeta to see us this way.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I didn't even remember shutting the door. Our avox must have… Awkward.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a second. Stay there!" I called looking around desperately for a towel.

"Get rid of him, I'm about to bust." Cato whispered. I just nodded, getting up, my legs shaking dramtically. Cato smirked smugly. I flipped him off and grabbed a white robe hung on the back of the door, throwing it on and tying it before opening the door and closing it swiftly behind me. It wasn't the easiest to walk after all that, but I like to think I pulled it off. He was sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He stood up as I came out.

"What are you doing here Peeta? We talked about this. It's too dangerous for us and our families to keep seeing each other." I commented.

"I-I just miss you." He stuttered awkwardly, not meeting my eyes. I sighed, feeling my heart sink but knowing what was for the best. Fuck, this shit just sucked.

"I know… But you need to leave now Peeta before things get real bad real quick. If Snow catches us we'll be shot twice in the head, not to mention what he'll do to our families." He looked upset but nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered getting up and heading for the door. Something made him stop though. He bent down and picked up Cato's training shoe. Eyes examining it before looking at me. I could feel the air leave my lungs in anticipation for his reaction. Fuck, this was never supposed to happen.

"He's been here?" His voice was furious, the first time I'd ever seen him angry. Then he looked around, noticing all of Cato's shit. Oh no…

"He's living here with you?" He growled. I was at a loss for words.

"Baker Boy, what are you doing in my room? Oh excuse me babe, I mean our room." Cato walked in, only covered by a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Peeta stared at him in shock before meeting my eyes. I stared at Peeta with wide eyes. Not like this…

"Peeta I'm so sor-"

"Save it. You're just like every other girl in this ignorant place." And he marched out. Fuck… I heard the front door close and then it was silent. I turned to Cato quick as lightening,

"You're such a fucking asshole! You didn't have to do that! He was leaving!" I threw a fit. Anger rising quickly as the broken, betrayed look on Peeta's face replayed in my head. Cato just rolled his eyes dramatically and went to a drawer, grabbing a fresh pair of briefs and dropping the towel. I looked away, and moved to my own side of the room, grabbing a pair of lace panties and a tank top. I slipped off the robe and pulled the panties on, then the tank top. I didn't bother with pants, beside my vagina was hurting from the rough sex and I just wanted to eat and sleep for days. Cato seemed to be on the same path. We ate in silence, finishing at the same time. I left my plate in the dish washer and got up, way more tired than before.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" He asked when I laid down and cuddled under the covers.

"Maybe." I gave in. I was still mad, but I guess I shouldn't have expected much else from him. But Peeta just deserved so much better than this. Than me.

"If I didn't do it than Lover Boy would be coming here every night trying to get with you and get us all killed." Fuck… He was right. I closed my eyes, just wanting today to be over with. I felt the bed sink in dramatically when he laid down. I could feel the heat radiating from his huge body against my skin, he took up more than half of it. His arms wrapped around my middle and dragged me into his hot chest. I didn't object, giving into him like I always seemed to do and turning to rest my head on his pecks. I wrapped one arm around his thick torso and nuzzled my head into his smooth chest. He slipped an arm under my head and placed his hand on my ass, pulling my leg onto his hip. He ran his hand up and down my thigh as we laid there, the sounds of the sparkling city below filtering in through the open window. He buried his head into my hair.

"Barracuda?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled tiredly.

"You know that after we win the games… That's not going to be it. Snow's probably going to make us get married to keep up appearances." I felt my heartbeat quicken at his words, hoping he wouldn't be able to feel it.

"I know." I whispered. I had already figured as much, but the thought had yet to bother me. I'd always seen myself with someone like Cato anyway.

…

**A/N: Well, hope you guys liked it!**

**Review, alert, and favorite please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! Don't worry I'm not dead. I've just been crazy busy with work and the other stories I'm working on. Here's a little bit to clench your thirst!**

**P.S Thanks for all the love!**

…

"Oh this is weird." Came a voice I didn't recognize. Cato stirred below me. I peaked an eye open to see I was laying completely on top of his chest. I chuckled and sat up, successfully straddling his morning wood.

"Go away Daphne." Cato moaned, rolling over and throwing me to the side. There was a laugh but Cato pulled me back to him.

"Come on honeymooners, we have to get you two ready for lunch since you already missed breakfast. Rani, your stylist will be here shortly." I cringed at the thought, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" She pounded on the bed.

"Go fuck yourself." I mumbled through a yawn. Cato laughed tiredly, pulling me in closer. I snuggled into his warmth, throwing my leg on his hip like we both seemed to prefer.

"Fine!" The stylist screamed, apparently finally leaving. I ran small circles on Cato's back with my nails softly. He sighed and I swore I felt his hard dick twitch against my stomach.

"We never finished." His voice reeked of a smile. I chuckled.

"That's true. How were those blue balls?" I asked cleverly.

"I finished myself off as soon as you closed the door." He explained. I laughed and sat up.

"I bet we have time for a quickie." I teased, already pulling my shirt off. Cato laughed low into his pillow and rolled over.

"Just can't get enough, can you Barracuda?" He teased. I looked down his body and laughed out right.

"What?" He asked brows furrowed.

"Standing at attention I see." I nodded to the overly obvious bulge in his briefs. He just grinned devilishly and it made me heat up even more.

"It's the morning. Take care of that for me?" He asked cunningly.

"Take those off." I ordered. He obeyed, as usual when it came to horny times. His dick sprang free in all its glory… That had to be like nine inches easily.

"Enjoying your view?" I didn't answer, just shimmied out of my tight panties. Cato easily lifted me onto his lap, as if I couldn't do it myself. Though I had to admit, there was something hot about a guy who could handle me like I was light as a feather. I sank down onto his dick after maneuvering for a second, trying to get something that big into me. It was painful but when finally got him completely inside my warmth it was well worth it.

"So much heat." He groaned, gripping my hips hard with his massive hands. He thrust up desperately. I placed both hands on his rock hard chest and began to ride him slowly but picking up my pace quickly. He seethed under me.

"Just like that Little Girl!" He grunted. Fuck, he was unbelievably sexy. I flipped around, switching positions. He palmed my ass as I worked up and down. He spanked me hard and I picked up pace, relishing in the long moans he let out.

"Okay I don't care how hard the Games were princess it's time to get up!" Aries busted into the room, a women I didn't know behind him. Both their eyes went wide. Cato rolled us over and onto the floor. I let out a gasp as his weight knocked the wind out of me.

"Get the fuck out!" Cato yelled. The door slammed a second later.

"Will I ever get to nut?" He practically screamed, getting up.

"Cato." He looked down at me naked on the floor. The hunger in his steely blue eyes was back in milliseconds.

"Fuck me." I said it as low and teasingly as I could. He ripped me from the floor and threw me against the door picking me up the way he had in the shower and his dick was in me so fast I was a shock. He pounded into me so fast and hard I was afraid the door would have a dent in it. He was breathing heavy and his grunts were becoming more frequent, he was close. He held me with one hand as the other slipped down to rub my clit agonizingly perfect. I cried out at the surprise and dug my teeth into his neck. He groaned, and I quickly started to suck and lick at the smooth skin. His fingers worked magic on me until my body was shaking and ready.

"I'm gonna bust!" He urged, his thrusts becoming erratic. I nodded.

"Me too, keep going!" He slammed his fists against the door as he came. It was ridiculously hot to see him unravel around me.

…

"We match." I stated looking to Cato's gold suit and my gold dress.

"How fucking cute." He sneered sarcastically.

"Let's just go to lunch." I grumbled at his moodiness. It's not like I didn't just fuck his brains out. The man could be a little more appreciative.

"Hold hands!" Aries hollered before we exited the room. He grabbed mine a bit too roughly, and I sent him a glare before we opened the doors and it was replaced with a smile.

"I look like such a little bitch." He grumbled under his breath. I smirked but didn't say anything. My little bitch. I snuck a peak at his ass… Oh yeah.

"Jesus you're short. I practically have to bend down to hold your damn hand." He continued. This time I sent him a warning glance.

"It's not my fault you're a fucking ogre." I retorted, having to crane my neck to look at him in the eye.

"You didn't seem to mind how big I was this morning when you were moaning my name." He grinned smugly. I just rolled my eyes, but not being able to comment when he was more than right. Sex with Cato was… Mind blowing to say the very least. He was so rough and passionate. Not to mention I couldn't get over how he could just throw me around and pick me up like it was nothing.

We entered the dining room then, but it was set up differently. There were four tables for only two. Cato dragged me to the closest one and sat down… Poor chair. I sat across from him and crossed my legs.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?" He asked, sitting back in his velvet chair.

"Because I do what I want with my body." That question was getting old fast.

"I bet Snow tells us to get matching ones because you got all that shit." He grumbled, straightening his already perfect tie.

"That'd be ignorant." I retorted.

"You're telling me I don't plan on ruining this masterpiece." I chuckled at his arrogance. I don't know why, but I found it impossibly cute.

"You could get one on your ass." I suggested.

"So you can stare at it even more? That'd be unfair. You'd never get anything done." I smiled, surprised he'd caught me staring at his ass before… It wasn't my fault he had a bubble butt. His eyes looked angrily at something over my shoulder. I instinctively knew it was Peeta. He put his monstrous hand on top of the table, obviously wanting me to hold it. I didn't even think, just placed mine in his.

"Goddamn what is taking them so long? I'm starving. They would never dare do this to me if this was my district." He glared over at the kitchen door. I bit my lip and tried to hide my grin. Why was everything about him so damn cute today? Fucking hormones.

"Calm down beast they'll feed you. Don't start going for human flesh." I teased. He didn't say anything, until he looked over my shoulder again and his eyes became fiery right before the grip on my hand increased.

"If Baker Boy keeps giving you those damn puppy eyes I'm going to cut them out of his head and shove them down his throat." He growled. I sighed, running my thumb along his palm. Peeta was the last thing I wanted to think about. Poor, innocent, fucked over all the time Peeta… Cato grumbled below his breath, looking longingly over to the kitchen door again. I couldn't help but smile and let my eyes wonder over the room in front of me. Thresh and Rue were at a table smiling happily. Marvel was at a table with Foxface sitting awkwardly, and I knew Katniss and Peeta were behind me. Everyone looked so dolled up and all their cuts and bruises had been airbrushed away. We were all just people again, not tributes. At least for now.

"About mother fucking time." Cato pulled his hand from mine as the avox's brought the food carts in. I rolled my eyes at his manners and smiled warmly as the male avox pulled our cart up. Cato greedily grabbed tons of meats and potatoes and left the salads and sweets. I chuckled and grabbed a salad and some chicken noodle soup.

"Thank you." I smiled, looking expectantly at Cato. He stopped devouring a chicken leg and looked back at me.

"What?" He demanded.

"Say thank you." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"It's an avox." Was his only reply. I scowled at him but turned to the man serving us.

"That's his District Two way of saying thanks." He smiled lowly, not meeting my eyes and going back to the kitchen. I tried not to look at Cato's atrocious manners and eat my soup. A thought came to my mind that he'd have to learn better etiquette if he expected to eat my food when we were married.

Suddenly I didn't feel too hungry anymore…

"Aren't you going to eat your leaves?" He asked, having made a big dent in his mountains of food already. I shrugged, pushing my spoon around in my soup before taking a small bit into my mouth.

"Better eat up because I'm going to train every ounce of that out of you. No partner of mine is going to pull me down in the Games." He pointed at me with his fork before taking a big bite of mashed potatoes. I gave him a side glance as I got up to leave.

"First off, your freakishly huge body and inability to move without breaking every branch in the fucking forest pulls me down. I'm going to get ready for training." I stated, but I wasn't really that mad at him. Cato didn't know how to say that he wanted me on top of my game so I was safe, but I knew that's what he meant. As I walked down the long hallway I heard heels clicking and they weren't mine.

"Rani!" I looked behind me to see Katniss Everdeen… What? I'd yet to speak to her at all. Not to mention I'd threatened to kill her on national TV.

"Yes?" I stopped, turning my body towards her.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Peeta in the Games." She said, eyes meeting mine fiercely. There was something she was trying to keep out of her voice.

"Just do it for me this time." I said before turning to leave. Well shit.

"Katniss!" I called. This time she turned to face me. I knew that look anywhere.

"I can't have him anymore. But you can." Her mouth opened and closed for a moment but eventually she just nodded. Then we both went on our way.

"Bitch on Fire." I heard that familiar voice spit seconds later. She must have passed Cato. I couldn't help but laugh at his immaturity. As I entered our courters he was right behind me, his long legs making up for my advantage easily.

"We need to get dressed quickly, I want to be the first ones there. We need to show them we're still fierce competitors even though we're doing this mushy, bitch ass, relationship shit." He explained, passing me on the way to our room. When we walked in he instantly grabbed his training gear and threw it on the bed, before pulling his tie off.

"Fucking silk death trap." He grumbled before tossing it and pulling his suit jacket off. I grinned and pulled my dress over my head before taking my hair down. I knew he was watching so I worked my ass just a bit more as I went to my side of the room and grabbed my training gear from the bottom drawer, even though I knew there were some in the top.

"Don't do too many leg exercises… If I'm stuck with you I do not want you losing that ass." He commented when I turned back around. I just rolled my eyes and pulled my shirt on. He fingered the buttons on his shirt before getting frustrated and just ripping it open. Caveman. I slipped on my skin tight, spandex leggings and went to grab some socks.

"You need to change out of those." Cato suddenly said as I grabbed a white pair from a higher drawer.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, looking down to see if they were dirty or something.

"Every guy in there is going to be checking out your ass." He said, somehow fully dressed already.

"Oh well, this is what I'm wearing." I mumbled annoyed, slipping on my shoes.

"Dammit Rani, just change your fucking pants!" He growled, slamming his hand down on the side table.

"Fuck you." Was all I said, moving around him before he could grab me and heading out the door. I braided my hair, grumbling under my breath about what a controlling dick Cato was and tied it with the band on my wrist. When I entered the training room no one was in there yet. I went to the far wall and began to stretch. As I finished Peeta and Thresh walked in, Peeta said something to him but the taller boy didn't reply. I sighed, trying to ignore the feeling of missing him in the pit of my stomach as I did some pushups to wake my arm muscles up. Cato walked in shortly, ignoring me and heading to the sword station. Typical. When I was done I walked to the knife station, feeling the comforting metal under my hands. I decided to see how good my quick aim was and did a few flips before throwing three as fast as I could mid-air. When I landed I smiled, seeing them all lined own the dummy exactly how I wanted them. I continued this, throwing in some kick flips and throwing between my legs and over my shoulders.

"Bang, bang." I grinned, having yet to miss a tragic.

"Three, c'mere!" I tried not to scream back at him for appearances sake and just went over to the sword station. He tossed me a lightweight sword, and I caught it easily.

"Let's go." He grinned evilly. I knew he was better with them than me, but I also knew I was quicker and good at moving at just the right time. I raised the blade, it felt almost foreign in my hands after having been practicing with knives moments ago.

"Fine but try not to cry when I embarrass you in front of everyone." I smiled cheekily, moving the blade around before forming a fighting stance with it. I waited, knowing he'd strike first. He had no patience for anything.

Twenty minutes later a crowd of trainers and tributes were watching from a safe distance as we brutally attacked each other. I had a slice across my right forearm and my left calf. They weren't deep, because it was just enough to let me know he could, but the blood was getting smeared all over the mat and we were stepping in it as we lunged and narrowly avoided each other. Cato was in his zone, eyes squinted, breathing shallow, muscles glistening with sweat. He had about a three inch wide slice across his ribs from the one time I'd got him. If he got me one more time he'd win and I'd never hear the end of it. He circled me, staring me down with such raw beauty it made my stomach flip.

"I really do love playing with my food before I eat it." Cato grinned at me darkly. I moved with him, not wanting to get nicked in the back. I knew I wasn't going to win. Cato was too good. I'd only got that one slice on pure luck, and I was growing tired of the sword in my grasp.

"Tributes." We all stopped what we were doing, quickly turning to the door where Snow himself stood, hands clasped behind his back.

"I thought you all were aware you weren't to harm each other?" He stated seriously, but there was amusement in his eyes.

"We were just practicing for the Games Sir. Your trainer is practically incompetent, we needed a real challenge." Cato spoke quickly, glaring at the trainer in a very Cato like manner before meeting the old man's eyes.

"I see… Well I did not come here to scold you like children, but to inform you all that there will be a ball organized for you and all the people of the Capitol tomorrow night. You are expected to mingle but of course have a good time. Cato, Rani; no more swords. Good evening to you all." And he swiftly walked out, four peacemakers with guns following briskly.

"You're lucky, I was so about to finish you Midget." Cato gave me a look before moving to put his sword back.

"Yeah right Big Foot." I used the nickname from earlier as I too put mine back. Fuck my hands hurt, and my body was already exhausted. I was glad Cato and I were a team now. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"The President has ordered us to take you to get your wounds healed. Come." Two peacemakers made us look their way. I shrugged, not hating the idea when I noticed how much blood was soaking my long sleeved shirt. I quickly pulled it over my head, not worried since I'd put on a sports bra. Fuck, I winced as the stinging pain was finally hitting me after the adrenaline had calmed down.

"What the fuck are you looking at Baker Boy?" Cato growled. I looked over to see Peeta move his eyes from me to Cato. Said hulk had stopped following and halted, fists clenched at his sides, eyes lowered, daring Peeta to say something he didn't like… Oh shit. Peeta didn't even blink.

"Don't worry about it Career. I'll look wherever I want." He retorted with venom, saying "Career" like it was the biggest insult in existence.

"C'mon Cato, let's go." I tugged at his hand but it didn't make him budge a single inch.

"No, Baker Boy needs a lesson in respect. You don't look at another man's woman like that without consequences." He pulled away from me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Katniss raise her bow. Without even thinking about it I pulled the knife I had tucked into my waistband and threw. It knocked the bow right out of her hands, but luckily it hadn't touched her.

"Don't even think about it Everdeen." I gave her a look. If she thought her skills without her bow were a match for me she was an idiot. Cato gave her a glare, and then a sadistic wink that I knew to mean 'See you in the arena bitch.' And took a step forward. I lunged at his back, arms wrapped around his neck, trying to stop him as Peeta eyed him, fists also clenched.

"Do something you fucking idiots!" I yelled to the peacemakers as I struggled to stop him from getting across the room. They suddenly stopped staring and took action. Cato just reached behind him and pulled me off his back easily, regardless of how hard I fought and set me down.

"Stay." He pointed a finger at me and before the peacemakers got too close he dashed, heading straight for Peeta. Peeta held up his fists but he was no match for Cato's massive body and strength.

"No!" I yelled, just as he punched him so hard he flew back and hit the wall, knocked out.

"Peeta!" Katniss screamed as Cato moved to do more. She threw herself on top of his limp body, just as he reached for him. I would have done the same.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He stated menacingly. But before anymore happened the peacemakers were pulling him away, too afraid to actually try and hurt him. Five of them walked him out of the room, one turning to me.

"We'll send someone for you." He called to me as they hauled Cato away.

…

**A/N: Well there you have it folks! Stay tuned for another chapter coming soon enough! **

**As always please Review, Favorite, and Alert. I missed you guys so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's been a long time, but I didn't forget about you guys!**

…

Hours later the door to our room opened, letting light bleed into the darkness. I knew instantly it was Cato from his massive figure. He didn't say anything as he shut the door. And I couldn't fathom words, I was terrified Snow would order his removal from the Games or worse.

He went into the bathroom and flicked on the light. I stared at him, seeing that he was not hurt or even upset. I watched as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and started brushing his teeth, not even sparing me a glance in the dark room. I got up off the bed, not ashamed of only being clad in white lace panties and his long training shirt. I moved silently as I approached him.

"Are you okay? Did they punish you?" I broke the incredibly thick silence.

"No, I just got put in a room to 'calm down' and then got lectured by some head peacemaker. But I'm fine, they're not going to do shit to me; I'm too big of a pawn in their games." He didn't look away from the mirror. I hesitantly placed a hand on his massive bicep.

"You don't need to do things like that…" I trailed off. He snorted, rinsing his mouth out with water and then grabbing the mouth wash.

"So fuckin' sorry I hurt your precious fucking Lover Boy." He said after spitting.

"That's not what I meant." I sighed, moving to turn away. He grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

"What do you mean then?" His face was expressionless but his eyes were on fire. I bit my lip and meant those entrancing blue orbs.

"I don't want anyone else. I'm not just doing this because of Snow, Cato. We both know something was happening between us long before the Games were put on hold." I explained, watching his face closely. My honesty seemed to shock us both into silence. After a moment he let go of me and simply nodded. My heart sank, but I didn't say anything as I left the bathroom. I laid down and listened as he took a shower, my eyes watching from the dark as he toweled off. He was beautiful. Every girl in his district probably wanted him, not to mention every bitch who drooled over him on TV. He was powerful, strong, cunning, charming and one of the best things I'd ever laid my eyes upon. He was perfect. I knew I was beautiful too, but a boy like that didn't settle down with one women. He was probably furious that he was stuck with me.

When he came in, he ripped off his towel and tossed it, grabbing a pair of navy blue boxer briefs and sliding them onto his long, thick legs. He ruffled his hair and sat at the edge of the bed his back to me.

"You have to understand…" He trailed off, seeming to be fighting with himself on what he wanted to say.

"You have to understand this goes against everything I've been trained to do. I've always been told to fend for myself, no one else matters and feelings are for the weak. Not even my district partner was a person, just a pawn that needed killed at the right time. I volunteered for the Games. I was ready to rip apart and destroy everything in the path of making me a victor and bringing honor to my district. I wasn't supposed to meet you. I wasn't supposed to want you to live, and I wasn't supposed to think of you as an equal." I listened closely, getting the courage to sit up and crawl over to him. I laid my head against his warm back, and he went silent for a moment.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I-you make me feel… You make me weak." He said lowly, voice barely audible in the silent room.

"You make me weak too." I whispered against his smooth skin.

"Tomorrow we have to train long, and hard, every single day until the Games continue. We have to be ready for anything and everything. We're going to have a bull's eye on our backs as soon as that count down starts. We're the ones to beat. And as soon as the gamekeepers announce that there can be two victors Foxface and Marvel are going to team up, Thresh and Rue and so will Katniss and Peeta. I know you don't want to hurt him Rani, but it's the only way. I'll handle him, and I promise I'll make it quick. You can take care of Everdeen. You handled her today with your knives, that's all it's going to take. She's not stupid, she has survival skills but in one on one combat she's useless, especially against you. We can win this. We will win this." I nodded letting my hands slide up and down his back to soothe him. He turned to face me, taking my wrists with one of his massive hands and guiding me back against the bed. He hovered over top of me and our eyes stayed latched onto each other's for what felt like hours before he leaned down slowly and took my lips. I couldn't hold myself back from unleashing all my frustration and uncertainty out on him, sucking, biting, licking, and kissing anything I could reach. He was no complainer.

"Training is cut thanks to that stupid fucking ball tonight." Cato grumbled when he came back into the room just as I woke up. I was secretly happy training was out for today. Cato was right about us having a target on our backs and we needed to train but the sex last night had me sore. He had fucked me hard and long into the night. I stretched, aware of his eyes on my naked body before sitting up.

"We have to get ready, apparently it's going to take our stylists all damn day to prepare us." He moved to his set of drawers and pulled out some socks.

"Fuck." I groaned, standing up. My pussy hurt! Goddamn I hope I can adjust to him without my vagina feeling like a wet bucket of water. Cato just chuckled, continuing to get dressed and I happily flipped him off.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to wreck you even more." He smirked. I got up, walking over to get a shower. Cato grabbed me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Cato!" I squealed.

"If we can't train, we might as well still have some one on one time." He joked as he hauled me to the shower.

"But you just said we weren't and my pussy hurts!" I complained though I already knew I wasn't going to deny him. I mean look at him!

…

"Make me a sandwich." Cato grumbled, looking over at me in bed. I glared back, not letting his naked body effect my expression.

"If I go to the kitchen, it won't be to make you a sandwich, it'll be because that's where the knives are." I retorted to his sexist bullshit. But before he could reply Aries was bursting through the door, fluorescent hair and all.

"Okay kidies, it's time to get pretties!" He yelled excitedly. His multiple cases juggled in his arms as two women with matching blue hair and silver outfits followed.

"Do you two ever stop?" Aries asked accusingly, referring to our obvious after sex state. I just shrugged and got up from the bed.

"Cover the fuck up!" Cato growled jealously, jerking into a sitting position and giving me that signature glare.

"Don't be an idiot, he's seen me naked more than you have." I rolled my eyes and moved to grab my robe anyway to avoid conflict or Cato forcefully throwing them out.

"Your stylist will be here after we collect Rani and take her to get ready." Aries cut in. He handed me a pair of white, puffy slippers. I grabbed them and stepped into them easily, noting how comfy they were.

"Alright pumpkin, let's go get ready for the big, bad ball." He smiled, turning away and heading out. I quickly went over to Cato and leaned down, kissing him softly before pulling back, but he snaked a hand onto the back of my head and pulled me back down. He kissed me long and hard before letting me go breathlessly.

"I'll see you soon baby." I cooed. He just nodded, slapping my ass hard as I walked off.

…

"Jesus Christ how long does this shit take?" I grumbled, laying back in the makeup chair as Aries and his assistants Mammy and Jazzmince waxed me, oiled my skin to shine inhumanly, and did God knows what to my face and hair.

"Quit complaining, we've got to make sure that no matter what the other stylists do that you look the absolute best." He said for the thousandth time.

"Okay, but I've been in here for like five fucking hours." I was really getting tired of the poking and prodding. Like three hours ago.

"Shut up and deal with it." Mammy said, starting to do my toe nails. I almost kicked her in the face but restrained.

"We have got the hottest but classy outfit for you ever. There's no way Cinna will be able to top it." Aries grinned evilly.

"Cinna?" I asked, never having heard the name before.

"Katniss Everdeen's stylist." Jazzmince explained.

"Aries is obsessed with beating him every year." Mammy added.

"No, not this year. This year I finally have a tribute worthy of my talents." He smiled down at me. I grinned too.

"I better fucking look better than Everdeen. I'm still not over the fact that she tied my score." I mumbled annoyed.

"Oh please, you out do that girl next door bullshit every time." Jazzmince commented, giving the fan to Mammy for my toes.

"Now we just need to do your fingernails and we'll be done." Aries said, grabbing polish from his extensive collection. I just closed my eyes and let him go to work.

"All done baby doll." Aries said after a few minutes. I smiled and sat up, letting Mammy and Jazzmince help me down from the high table. I looked at myself, naked, in the floor length mirror. I was tanned, shining, and amazing… My eyes were done with massive lashes, and black liner that fanned into a double wing at the tip. My eyelids were covered with silver, sparkled eye shadow framed by black edging. Lastly my lips were a pale, nude tone. Altogether I didn't even look like me. I looked like some princess, not a warrior.

"The lipstick won't come off for a few hours. In case you get into any… Stickiness with your man." Aries commented grinning stupidly. I rolled my eyes as he ran his hand down my high ponytail, fluffing the curls that flowed down my back. My tattoos all glistened along my body, and I touched the howling wolf on my left ribs, it looked amazing like this. Like it could crawl off my skin at any minute

"Now we need to get you dressed." He held up a black, sleeveless corset, floor length, slim dress, with ruffles in the back and the sides were cut out to reveal my ribs. A streak of white diamonds started at the low bust then swirled around the black and back to the front. I knew it would cling mercilessly to every single curve. I stepped into it and Aries pulled it on, zipping up the back. He added a hue rear drop diamond necklace, diamond bracelets, rings, and even an ankle bracelet. He took a large can of spray and with a few squirts I was covered in fake diamonds from head to toe.

"Holy shit." I watched as I glittered like a mystical fairy.

"One last thing." He placed a diamond clip that snapped around the base of my ponytail.

"And shoes." I looked to the white diamond, open toed heels that matched the diamond swirl on the dress to a tee.

"Wow, this is crazy." Was I could say, still in shock as I put them on. I could have never pictured myself this stunning.

"Cato is going to freak out when he sees you!" Mammy busted out excitedly, her blue hair bouncing like a block as she did.

"Okay, it's time for you to meet up with Prince not so Charming." Aries announced. They walked me out, obviously wanting to see how he'd react, they were way too giddy. As we walked down the hall I noticed a figure approaching, but even with the blond hair I knew it wasn't Cato…

"Rani." Peeta nodded, looking gorgeous in his deep red jacket, black pants, and black bowtie. He had to match the Girl on Fire. His eyes took a leisurely stroll down my body before meeting me with those puppy dog eyes. I felt the slight urge to get close to him, but resisted.

"Peeta." Was all I said as he passed us. I didn't meet his stare but turned away, maybe walking a little faster. As we got closer to whatever room Cato had been in, I saw him come into view. He was bitching to his stylists. Shocker.

"Diamonds? Who am I fucking Baker Bitch? In case you didn't notice while you were taking your sweet time down there; I have a fucking dick, not a vagina!" He yelled arms flaring with his back to me. I smiled, shaking my head. He looked great even from behind in his black tux, with diamonds sprinkled on it. But unlike me his skin looked natural. Well as natural as it could around here.

"Cato." I said as I got a few feet away. He turned around, and his eyes got wide, jaw dropping as he looked at me. I tried not to blush at his intense stare.

"Leave us!" He growled to my stylists and to his. Having felt his wrath, they moved back into the room quickly. Mine held back slightly.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." I said over my shoulder. They nodded and began to walk back. As soon as they rounded the corner Cato had me pinned up against the wall. I gasped as he pushed himself flush against me.

"I'm going to fuck you into this wall little girl." He said aggressively into my ear, biting my lobe and grinding himself against me, his talented mouth working its way down my neck. I practically purred, arms encircling his waist and eagerly accepting his kisses. Cato was nothing but pure intoxication.

"Excuse the interruption, but I believe it's time for the ball. Though I am glad to see you both getting along so warmly." We parted quickly and turned to see President Snow, grinning smugly from ear to ear, hands clasped behind his back, the usual posy of peacemakers behind him. I heard a few snickers from behind their helmets.

"Sorry Mr. President Sir." Cato awkwardly apologized. I just smiled.

"No need to apologize my boy. I'm glad to see you two making nice… Very nice." He chuckled. Neither of us spoke, but Cato wrapped his arm around my waist protectively, hand on the bare skin revealed by the cut out sides.

"You two will be introduced last since the crowd is very, very eager to see you both. Do enjoy yourselves." And with that he walked by, peacemakers right behind him.

"C'mon, we better go baby." I grabbed his hand and he nodded, wiping imaginary dirt from his sparkled jacket.

"As soon as we can leave, I'm taking you back to our room." He said possessively. His tone sent waves of heat through me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And I ran my hand suggestively down the front of his jacket, stopping right before his zipper teasingly.

…

"This fucking blows." I mumbled to Cato as I grabbed another glass of champagne off a waiter's tray and handed it to him. He gulped it down in one go.

"You're fucking telling me; I've got sixty year old, painted green cows grabbing my ass at every turn." He replied with an added shiver for affect.

"Who would've thought being the favorites would suck so bad?" I leaned against a table and watched as the hundreds of people danced to shit music and networked, all wearing horribly bright colored gowns and tuxes. I even noticed Caesar in a bright purple get up looking like a big ass fucking spoiled plum. We were the only two in black. If we didn't already stand out enough. I doubt any of this was helping whatever rebellion was arising.

"I need harder liquor if we have to stay here any longer." Cato said, scanning the room for any signs of said alcohol.

"I just wanna go to sleep." I mumbled, taking another sip of my wine, eyes lazily circling the room.

"Oh no Barracuda, we have fucking to do." He smirked, grabbing another champagne flute with his massive paw.

"I might just have to suck your dick tonight bro, I'm about done for the night." I replied, smiling as he raised a perfectly plucked brow.

"Psh, I mean you can have at it, but I'm getting that pussy tonight regardless." He said determined.

"Excuse me, Rani Ganni? So sorry to interrupt but I'm Calrita Sweeny, I was hoping I could get your autograph." I smiled at the small, yellow haired women, taking her pen and paper.

"Of course, what would you like it to say dear?" I smiled. This wasn't the first person to ask and sadly it was really endearing to me.

"Well, you're my idol. You show that just because you're short and pretty doesn't mean you can't kick some serious butt. So if you could put something about that please." She smiled hopefully, her mustard yellow dress making her teeth impossibly white. Cato snorted and I sent him a warning look, but the girl didn't even seem to notice as she smiled at me eagerly.

"Uhm, how about, Calrita, keep kicking ass girl?" I thought quickly. Her grin grew impossibly bigger.

"That'd be perfect!" She squealed. I quickly wrote just that and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And she walked off. I smiled, not being able to stop myself. Cato just rolled his eyes at me, taking a few grapes into his mouth.

"Oh shut up, you were practically drooling when those three guys came up asking for workout tips and pictures." I pointed out. When I looked to the side I noticed Katniss and Peeta talking to some Capitol people, both smiling and laughing on key. Katniss looked alright in her orange and red dress, but she was nothing compared to me. Peeta looked good, but when he turned to meet my stare I quickly removed my gaze. Things were so different now, but I couldn't even begin to explain it.

"Everdeen is such an attention whore. Look at her trying to show off her tits. Baker Boy has a bigger rack than her." Cato snorted. I chuckled too, lacing my arm through Cato's, ignoring the flashes of cameras. The Capitol people would not quit taking pictures of us every time we so much as grazed shoulders.

"We better get on the dance floor. Snow wants the whole show tonight." He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd. I smiled for them all, watching as they all got excited at seeing us together. They were in love with us to an unreal extent. Cato took me into the middle and his one hand laid on my waist and the other held mine in the air as we moved together. The music slowed for us it seemed as we glided around the room. I was glad I'd allowed my mother to teach me ballroom. I wonder how Cato knew it. Maybe it was a requirement for the career districts to learn. They probably had shit like this all the time.

"Every single person in this room is staring at us." He said between closed teeth. Snow hadn't been kidding when he said people loved us together. They were fucking obsessed.

"I know but we do look amazing." I answered simply. I liked being this close to Cato. He smelled delicious and it just felt good.

"You look incredible tonight." I stated, eyeing his black suit, black button up and diamond studded tie. We matched perfectly and regardless of what Cato thought, he looked just as powerful and masculine as always.

"I know." He grinned smugly, sending a wink down at me.

"You're such a dick." I chuckled, barely noticing the song change.

"Oh but you love this dick." He said lowly. I felt my insides spark up at his dirty talk. And I couldn't help but be a little turned on about how inappropriate the situation was for it.

"Maybe I do, but not as much as you love this pussy when it swallows that dick whole." I retorted, getting just a bit closer. He raised a brow and chuckled lowly. Fuck he was sexy.

"I'm just going to have to show you how much I love that pretty little pussy of yours." He whispered, placing a small kiss on my neck and making my heart speed up dramatically.

"Ladies and gentleman, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's time for our tributes to retire for the night. They have a long day of training ahead of them and we want them at top shape to entertain you all!" I silently cheered at Caesars announcement, and Cato quickly pulled my arm and we were out of there in no time, lots of cheers and slaps on the back from Capitol people as we went.

"Fucking finally!" He practically screamed, as all us tributes made our way out into the hallway. Marvel and Foxface went down one hall and I watched Thresh and Rue walk away, then awkwardly enough it was just us and the District Twelve's.

"I cannot wait to rip that dress off you." Cato exclaimed, slapping my ass. I laughed, lacing my arm through his and ignoring the presence of the others.

"This is taking too long." Cato stated before picking me up fireman style and practically sprinting down the hallway and to our room. I caught a glimpse of Peeta's jealous face, but I let it slip from my mind as Cato slammed me against the door as soon as it closed and ripped the hem of the dress all the way up my leg with a loud tear.

"Fuck, I need that pussy." He bit at my neck as he held me up with one hand and worked on unbuttoning his pants with the other. He ripped my thong with one pull and then he was in me. I cried out at the force of it but wrapped my legs around his waist and put my hands on both sides of his face and smashed my lips down onto his. He pushed into me hard and fast, groaning louder than usual as he filled me deeper and deeper. Then suddenly there was a crash of glass and he pulled away. I looked over his shoulder to see our avox covering her mouth and staring at us, a glass pitcher and silver tray on the floor, shards of glass scattering the floor.

"Well clean it up you idiot!" Cato yelled. I gave him the coldest look and let myself fall from his waist. He looked at me alarmed, but I didn't say a thing as I moved to help her.

"I'm sorry, we should have gone into the bedroom. Here, I'll get the trashcan." She looked at me, obviously trying to hold back tears. Fucking Cato… I laid a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down. I won't tell anyone about this. Let's just get this cleaned up, and you can go to bed. If they ask I'll say I bumped it over, okay?" She nodded, breathing uneven. I didn't want to know what they did to her when she messed up.

"Why are you treating her like that? She's a fucking avox?" Cato looked at me in disgust, pants pulled up now.

"Because she's still a human. Why don't you go take a shower or something?" I spat, trying to contain my anger as I hauled a trashcan over to the glass.

"You're so fucking weird Three." He grumbled before walking off. I looked after him, trying not to feel hurt that he was back to referring to me by my district. This was not how this night was supposed to go.

…

When I walked back into our room Cato was coming out of the shower, but I refused to even look at him. That shit was unacceptable. He shuffled to pull some boxers on before turning to me.

"If we're going to be stuck together you can't be doing shit like that. You need to learn how to act like me, like a career." He said, obviously not happy. I raised a brow in disgust. Oh so now we were 'Stuck' together?

"Yeah, you can go fuck yourself with all that nonsense. I'm not a career nor do I want to be one." I stated, pulling my hair down and shaking it out. Glitter diamonds fell to the floor, just looking like regular sparkles against the tile.

"If you're going to be my wife you better fucking believe you're going to change and act fucking right!" He commanded and I knew this was about to be a long, incredibly ego filled fight, and I wasn't going to put up with it.

"I'm going to go take a shower and when I'm done I don't want to hear any more of this Capitol bullshit from you!" I yelled back, stripping my dress off as I walked into the bathroom.

"Fuck this, I'm not even going to share a room with someone so fucking weak minded!" And then I heard him stomp out, and the door shutting, making a few things on the walls and shelves fall to the floor. I stared at the running water for a minute before getting in. The boiling temperature stung but not as much as the tears streaming down my face. I didn't need this right now. I didn't need this rollercoaster bullshit relationship getting me all mind fucked and killed in the Games. I screamed loud and long.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Fuck!" I cried out, and hit the wall in front of me time and time again, water burning like hell as it washed down my busted and bloody knuckles.

"Dammit Cato." This cry was low and barely audible over the water as I slid down the smooth wall, pulling my knees to me. I wish I could speak to my dad. He'd know what to do. He always knew what to do.

"Hey." Cato said as I walked by him to grab an apple for breakfast. I didn't say anything back. I didn't deserve to spend the night crying into my pillow or alone for that matter. I did however notice his knuckles were freshly scabbed as well.

"What, so you're just going to ignore me then?" He asked frustrated. I just walked past him, not sparing a glance as I made my way out the door and to the training room.

"Well that's just fucking great!" He yelled after me, before I closed the door. Fuck him. I ate my apple and then tossed it in a trashcan outside of the training room. I decided I'd work on knot tying today, figuring it'd help me trap some food in the Games and it couldn't hurt to be well rounded. There was already someone at the knot station. Peeta. I sighed, debating with just heading to the obstacle course, but after barley sleeping I just stood up straighter and walked over, taking a seat about two feet away from him. He glanced at me but didn't say anything as I picked up the rope and looked up as the instructor began to show me what to do. He went over it three times before saying he needed to use the bathroom and walked off. Peeta and I sat in silence for a moment.

"How are you?" He asked, voice low, no smile to his usually cheery face.

"I've been better. And you?" I looked over too. My eyes instantly zeroed in on a rather large hickey on his neck. He must have noticed my stare by the blush that crept onto his cheeks. Guess Katniss was taking care of him in every way now.

"Uhm, not too bad. Why do you seem so down?" He asked next. I looked away, embarrassed at how easily he had read me.

"Just… Shit with Cato. We got into a fight." I wasn't sure why I told him. I guess it was just hard not to trust Peeta, even after I'd basically betrayed him.

"Well, it's hard not to fight with Cato." He nodded, hands tightening around the rope. I sighed, looking up just as Cato came in. He halted and searched the room for me. When his eyes landed on Peeta and me his glare was practically like a knife. I turned away, back to my knot. I don't even care what he thinks right now… Capitol pig.

"I'm sorry about what he did to you." I whispered, not surprised about how sincere it sounded.

"It wasn't your fault. He's just another Capitol monster." He said back. I bit my lip, refusing to let myself defend Cato when I myself had thought that more than once. But things were different now. I was different now. I set my ropes down.

"I should go. I need to work on my knives." And then I got up, walking to the knife station briskly. Cato was throwing spears, way harder than he needed too, probably wishing Peeta was on the receiving end. I walked past him and he stopped.

"Done playing with Baker Boy?" He asked venomously.

"Done being a complete asshole?" I shot back, hands on my hips. He set the spear down, reaching for my wrist and dragging me out of the room. I tried to pull away but his grip only tightened until he pushed me up against a wall around the corner and hovered over me, pointing his massive finger in my face as he spoke.

"If you speak to him again I'm going to rip his arms and legs off and then burn him alive! I'm fucking tired of you thinking you're the man in this relationship!" I narrowed my eyes, pushing his hand out of my face before replying.

"If you keep up with this crazy controlling boyfriend shit I'm going to go to Snow and tell him I want out." I fired back. He laughed humorlessly.

"And get yourself killed?" He seemed almost amused.

"If that's what it takes to get away from you, than I just might." And I slipped away from the wall, meeting his eyes before I walked back to my room. I smiled halfheartedly at our avox before falling into bed, nearly passing out as soon as I shut my eyes.

…

**A/N: And there's some more for you! Please Review, Favorite, and Alert!**


End file.
